Doubts
by Hana-tachi
Summary: SUMMARY EXTREMELY REVISED. "He doubted it. She looked like 'her', but she did not act like her. Her personality was totally different from her. But she wear something that he gave to her. Now he really doubt it. Is she...?" Kurapika/OC. Feel free to read! R&R?
1. A x Familiar x Face

**Hana: Errr... So this is my very all time first fanfic. Be nice with me, okay? OwO **

**Killua: No, don't do that. Please be _mean_ to her.**

**Hana: K-kono yaro! *pick up a truck and throw it to Killua***

**Killua: Dude! Don't be mad! I'm just kidding!**

**Hana: I DON'T CARE! AND DON'T 'DUDE' ME!**

**Kin: Let them be. They're just plain stupid.**

**Kurapika: I.. Agree?**

**Hana: KURAPIKA, KIN! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kurapika: R-right...**

**Kin: Hana-tachi doesn't own Hunter x Hunter in any way. But she own me... And I don't lika that. But there's some warnings: OOC & bad English. Because English is not Hana's main language. That's all. Enjoy~**

* * *

**A x Familiar x Face**

**Kurapika's POV**

We finally arrived at the Hunter Exam. The place like a cave with a sewer above it. There's a lot people here. And obviously not like the one we encountered at the ship or Zaban City. Most of them are talented. Umm, no, not most. _Everyone_ here is talented, _I guess._

I'm getting pretty tired because of arguing with Leorio why people is so motivated to become hunter to Gon. Leorio is such a greedy! He said, "When you pass the exam, you'll got the Hunter Lincense! With that, you can travel to other countries free! And blah blah blah..."

And Gon, he's just... He's to innocent. But he has determination to become a Hunter so, I don't blame him. I regret it when I shout at him about _my_ opinion to become a Hunter.

By the way, I got number 404. Leorio got 403, and Gon got 405.

"I wonder how many people here..." Gon mumbled.

"With you, there are 405," a male voice spoke up from above. We look up and saw a man with a big fat body **(A/N: Well it's true xD) **and a big square nose. He has the 16 badge attach on his chest.

"Yo! I'm Tonpa," he, Tonpa, introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Gon, that's Kurapika, and that's Leorio!" Gon said, introducing us to him.

I just gave him a suspicious stare. I don't trust him. He really does look suspicious, it's a fact. Tonpa ask us are we a newcomer.

"Yes. How can you tell?" Gon _innocently _ask.

Tonpa told us that he taken the exam 35 times. And this is the 35th time he take the exam. At least he doesn't take this exam 287 time. And Gon ask Tonpa that did he know all the examinees.

"Why yes! Let me introduce you to some of the examinees ,"

Tonpa pointed to the man with a snake on his shoulder.

"The one with a snake on his shoulder is #103, Barbon. The snake charmer. He's more stubborn than anyone else, so you don't want him as an enemy."

He turn his face to a man with fat figure. "The one with fat figure is #225, Todo the wrestler. He is not also strong, he also very malicious."

He introduce us to Cherry, #76, a soldier. The Amori Brother, whose #197, #198, and #199. And a hunter (No, of course he's not a real hunter.) named Gereta, #384. I was kind of bored when he introduce them to us. Until he introduce an examine that caught my attention.

"And that the girl who's walking, the one with blond and one blue eye with the eyepatch, is the strongest of all them. #45, Kin.. Don't let her face deceive you, she's very deadly. I think this is her 2nd exam. Wait, I think last year she doesn't wear an eyepatch! Oh, right. Her eyes is-" Tonpa's sentences was cut by very loud scream.

"Oh, how strange... He doesn't have an arms..."

A man dressed in clown's clothes with pink hair showed up. He's playing with his card in his hand. "Just magic ladies and gentleman." He continued.

"You have to be more careful. And don't forget to apologize when you hit someone~" He thrilled.

I shuddered a little seeing that guy. "-Hisoka," Tonpa finished his sentence plus introuducing us to that guy, whose name is Hisoka.

"He's back again... #44 Hisoka the magician. Last year, everyone said he would have won, but he almost killed the judge that he doesn't like and he was disqualifed," Tonpa said.

"And... And he's able to take this year exam _again_!" Leorio ask, a bit loud, while I kept my eyes watching Kin walk up to Hisoka.

"Yeah, the examiners change in every year." Tonpa said. And I still kept my eyes on Kin and Hisoka. "Speaking of the devil..." I said to no one in particular and pointed to Kin and Hisoka.

"They're arguing something?" Gon finally said,

"Seems like so... They're rival aren't they? It's obvious that they're always fighting about something." Leorio said.

"Forget about them. Hey, are you thirsty? I got some drink. Maybe this is our celebration for meeting each other!" Tonpa said, handing out three can of soda **(A/N: I don't know if that's a normal drink with laxatives or a soda with laxatives, okay?)**.

"Thank you!" Gon said happily as he took the can.

Before we could drink them, a girl's voice stopped us. "Hold it! You can't drink those!"

We turn our head and see a certain blond girl with an eyepatch. She has now the face that anyone could read. Her face say _'you are a total moron you know that?'_

"Eeeh... why?" Gon ask, and again, innocently.

"Those are laxatives." She answer as simple as she could.

I can saw Tonpa winch at the corner of my eye, which the only prove that she was true. Those are laxatives. I poured the laxatives I hold and throw it away.

"Tonpa, how could you destroying newbies again? I thought you would never do it again." Kin said, crossing her arm.

"Heh, as if!" Tonpa said and he ran away from us. _'What a coward'_ I thought.

"Umm... Thank you for saving us, Kin-san. I know the sodas taste bad, but I didn't know it was a laxatives..." Gon said, lowering his head.

"Oh no, no! It's okay, I really like to help you guys!" She smiled. Somehow that smile reminded me of someone... Who? I guess, memory loss...

"And... I'm Gon! That's Kurapika, and that's Leorio! Nice to meet you, Kin-san!"

I and Leorio just 'Nice-to-meet-you'-ing her like Gon.

"Nice to meet you, Gon-san, Kurapika-san, Leorio-san." She bowed and she said again, "And please don't use _'san'_ on me, I just feel... Uncomfortable..."

"And don't _'san'_ us, please." Now it's my turn to speak.

"Sure." Kin smiled

* * *

I've been friend with Gon and Leorio just around 3 days and we become friend. And now, we just met Kin like an hour ago we're chatting with her like we've been known each other for years. She kind of remind me of someone I know. But who? I can't recall it. But I think it's someone that's really important for me. I _think._

_'Earlier Tonpa said last year she doesn't wear an eyepatch... I wonder why...'_

All of the sudden, we heard a loud sound _''_ or something like that. We turn our head to the source of the sound and saw a man with light-purple hair in suit and a mustache. Maybe that's an examiner.

"The time for the reception has over. Now the exam can began." He said. I'll stay with _'he'_ I guess until I know his name.

"And now the exam begun... I'm just gonna tell you guys something. Becareful okay? Oh, and can I stick with you guys in this exam?" Kin enthusiastically said-warn-ask us

"Sure! That'll be fun!" Gon smiled.

Kin just returned the smile and look forward again, this time with a serious face. Seriously, she reminded me of someone really important for me! And again, who? Oh forget it. Maybe I can find out in this exam.

"Follow me please," _he_ said as _he_ started running.

We, I mean all of the examinees started following the examiner. _He_ start to explaining what kind is this exam like. _He _said it's a very difficult exam that, you can miss a chance or getting up hurt or dead. _He_ said that there are some moments that we'll irreparably hurt or in an accident with a companions. "...There are things that you can't avoid," _he _look around and said, "Okay, there's 404 examinees for the first exam."

"Nobody abandoned yet..." Leorio said,

"It's obvious, duh." Kin said.

All of us continue following _him_. Suddenly I feel something odd. I don't know what is it, but I think Gon and Kin realized it too. _'About Leorio, I doubt it.'_ I turn my head to see the other examinees. They speed up their pace!

"What? What's happening here? Why are they speeding up the pace?" Leorio asked. _'Oh, he knew.'_

"They speed up their pace, Leorio." Kin said,

"Yeah. I notice it too..." I said,

"The one in the front are running!" Gon told us.

And all of us started to run. The other examinees started to run as fast as they can to go near the examiner. The sound of their footsteps are very audible.

"Ah yes, I forget one important thing. I'm Satotsu. And I'm incharge of the first round. So I must lead you to the place of the second exam."

_'Oh, so his name is Satotsu. Wait, second exam?'_

"Wait, the second exam? You mean the first is..." One of the examinees' voice trailed off.

"Yes, the first one is this." Satotsu answered. "If you are able to follow me until we arrive at the second exam, you pass. I can't tell you where or when we'll arrive. You must be following me no matter what."

"I see..." I muttered.

"This test is weird!" Gon said,

"It's... weird?" Kin sweat dropped hearing what Gon said.

"An endurance test? Well, I'm enjoying it! Here I come!" Leorio shouted.

_'Running without knowing how far and how long... It's difficult psychologically... It's too test everyone's mentality!'_ I thought.

A few seconds later (Yes, seconds), a kid with white hair riding a skateboard passing beside us.

"Hey you! You're cheating!" Leorio pointed to the kid and I just sigh because Leorio's small brain.

"Why?" The kid answered,

"What do you mean by 'why'! 'Cause it's an endurance test!"

"No Leorio! Satotsu-san just told us to follow him!" Gon disturb,

"Oi, Gon! Which side are you!" Leorio shouted to Gon,

"Gon is right, Leorio. And you shouldn't shouting at time like this," Kin said,

"Yeah. And you should conserve your energy." I added.

Leorio is now frustated and speechless. In the corner of my eyes, I see the white-haired kid talking to Gon. If I heard it right, he ask Gon's age. Maybe because he found someone that has the same age as him. After he ask Gon's age, he stylishly get off of his skateboard.

"Cool!" I think Gon admired him.

"I'm Killua," _'Oh, his name is Killua,'_

"I'm Gon!"

"And who's the blond one? And the blond girl?"

"I'm Kin, nice to meet you," Kin smiled,

"I'm Kurapika,"

Killua's mouth form an _'o'_ "And you, mister?" Killua turn his head to Leorio.

"MISTER! HEY, I'M NOT _THAT_ OLD YET. I'M STILL IN MY TEENS LIKE YOU ALL!"

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!"

"Man, is that really hard to believe?" Leorio said, frustated.

All of us think the same thing. _'Yes.'_

* * *

**Hana: Short? Yes. By the way, did you think Kurapika is _REALLY_(Okay I'm serious, Caps lock on bold italic and underline) OOC? Because I did. Aaand~ Do you like Kin? Owo**

**Kin: Me?**

**Killua: Please review or die~! *eats some Choco Robo that Hana buy***

**Hana: WHAT? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?**

**Killua: You're fridge :p**

**Gon: Thank you for reading and please, if you don't mind, please review!**

**Hana: It's easy to review. Just type down there. Here, I gave you an example: "OMG I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR FANFIC PLEASE UPDATE!" or "OMG YOU AND YOUR OC SUCKS LEMME KILL YOU!" **


	2. Him x Lost x Start!

**Hana: finally the second chapterrr~~~**

**Kin: Why so happy since you just got 1 review? ...Not including the guest though.**

**Gon: Well...**

**Killua: Well it's her alright, stupid girl with- OWOWOWOW!**

**Hana: *pinch Killua* By the way, I'm sorry. I realized that the chapter one has a typo! QAQ**

**Leorio: I did it :p**

**Hana: *kick Leorio* I don't own Hunter x Hunter, Kurapika, Killua, Gon, Leorio or the rest of the character. But I own Kin~~**

**Kin: Holy $#%**

**Him x Lost x Start!**

**Kin's POV**

I am going to the front alone I guess. But then I found that Kurapika and Leorio are there too, not talking I guess if you see from their gaze and mouth. _'Guess I should go near them.' _I thought as I fasten up my motion to go near them.

They noticed me that I'm beside them and they gave me their smile. I just gave them my best smile. Well, we did run together for a few minutes. With. Silence. Yup, with silence. I don't like that. It feels like we're... stranger who run together. Weird? Yep. With that I decided to break the silence.

"Soooo... Why do you guys want to become a hunter?" I asked randomly.

Silence for a second. But then Leorio answered, "Money! I want money of course!" I sweat dropped right after he answered my question. But I doubt it. There MUST be something other than _money_. I'm very, very sure. It's all writen on his face you know. I turn my head to Kurapika after that and he sighed.

"I... want to get revenge," he said slowly.

"Re... Revenge?" My eyes widened for a second. Whoa, my eyes almost turn red! _'So it's really him, huh...'_ I secretly smile a little and softened my eyes.

"Yes... I.. want to get revenge to the Ryoudan.. Sorry, I can't tell you the details now!" He said it with a sad smile.

"No, no! It's okay," _'Because I already know it,'_ I finished my sentence in my mind. "The Genei Ryoudan... huh..." I muttered.

"Did you say something?" Kurapika asked, I shook my head.

Then, Leorio and Kurapika's head turn to me. I blinked and gave him a confused face. They sighed and said in unison, "Your reason, _miss_?" I twitched when they said _'miss.'_ Wait, my reason?

"Oh right. My reason." They sighed in relief. "My reason is... To kill a certain person." _'AND a certain group,'_ again, I finished my sentence in my mind. "I supposed you know him," _'and them'_ "right?" They nodded with eyes widened.

"Of course we know," Leorio said, his eyes looking at the back, scanning if the _person_ is here or there.

"I'll tell the details later," I smiled weakly and both of them just stared at me, confused.

Okay... When will this marathon stop? It's been like... 5 hours or something! Damn this marahthon! ...But I'm not sweating at all y'know! No, oh nooo~

Earlier, I leave Kurapika and Leorio because I want to be alone (Well, I'm not including the othe examinees though). People need to be alone sometimes, right? Correct me if I'm wrong. One of those people is me. And... I want to meet a certain clown and battle him. I turn my head to scan the examinees and to see if he's here. Nope, I don't see that pink-haired-pervert-and-clown is here.

"Kin!" Someone calling me behind. I turn around and see those black and white boys. "Oh, hello Gon, Killua." I smiled. I slowed my motions to get beside them. "Say, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We're racing!" Typically Gon, he answer cheerfully and my mouth formed an 'o'. "Well then, continue the race! I'll be waiting- Outside." I waved and disappear, leaving Gon and Killua with mouth open.

I look around the swamp and found no one but the grass. "Hmhp. Guess I'm the first who arrived." I 'tsk'ed. Is everyone that slow? Even Hisoka. This is nothing for me! Well, time to wait for everyone! ...It's gonna be a very, very long wait.

I wait for about 45 minutes and still no one in my sight. Damn it! I come here to fast! 5 minutes later, I saw Satotsu-san, Gon, and Killua at the end of the cave. I wave my hand to notice them and Killua was the first who notice it. He then told Gon to go to me.

"Hey, how long you've been waiting?" ask Killua emotionless. Why is he cold like that whenever he's talking to me?

"Guess it!" I challange them.

"Etto... 15 minutes?" Gon was the first who guess, I shook my head.

"30 minutes?" Killua guessed.

I shook my head again. They've try many times but they always fail. "Give up?" Killua nodded but Gon shook his head roughly. "NO!"

"Fine, guess again." I sighed.

"50 MINUTES!" I blink at Gon's answer. "How did you know?" Gon just giggled.

~(I skip the part when there's a faker. Problem? Deal with it)~

Running agaaaaaiinnn is a pain of ass. We're running at a swamp now. I think it's called... Numel swamp? Numelu swamp? Oh, Numelle swamp. Satotsu-san said this swamp is fuuuullllll of human-eating monster. It's not scary though, you can just kick it's butt and done. Ehm, by the way, I'm running by myself again. Well, 'myself' is not the right word though. I'm running along side a pervert. He's always, I mean, _always _flirting with me. He almost kiss me! But I kick him to hell of course and I heared Gon's voice right after that. "Kin! Kurapika! Leorio! Killua said we have to go to the front!" and Leorio answer, "We will if we could!" I can imagine how Killua's face right now. _'Is he really stupid or what?'_

I decided I'll go to Kurapika and Leorio. I'll just follow Leorio's shout just now.

I saw Leorio and Kurapika with another examinee, no, examinees. I run to Kurapika and Leorio to get a closer look. "Hey, Kurapika, Leorio, what's go-" I didn't finish my sentence because I saw him in front of my eyes. That man with pink-ish hair and and a tattoo below his eye with some cards in his hand. It's _**him.**_"Why you... Hisoka..." I hissed. He turn his head to me and smirked. "Ara, Kin_-chan_, you're on their side?" He said. Hearing his voice just making me going to explode! "Yeah, so what?" I walk towards him.

"Kin! Don't! You'll be hurt!" I heard Kurapika and Leorio shouting at me, but I try my best to ignore them. I look straight face at Hisoka and I said, "say, Hisoka_-kun_, why don't we continue our last battle? We got disturbed because of _it._" I said with a poker face. "Sure, why not? This will take a while, though."

I throw my nen origami at Hisoka and he easily dodge it as if I throw a normal origami. His turn, right? He throw one of his card to me but I didn't move even an inch. That made Kurapika shouting at me, "Kin! Watch out for those!"

...

The card is not stabbing me, but stabbing the tree behind us and I am not hurt at all. It didn't make any scratch at me. "Is that all, hm, Hisoka-kun?" I keep my poker face, well, it's not gonna scare a scary clown like him. And guess what? He smirked! I blink and turn my head to see behind. "Kurapika? Leorio?" They... They're gone! They escaped... Well, that's good for me though... They'll not gonna be hurt by that pervert.

The relief in me didn't keep long. Suddenly, Leorio come from the northwest I guess. "I am not going to run! Who do you think I am!?" He shout as he charge an attack to punch Hisoka. "_Baka!_ Don't do it! Or you'll be dead!" I shout, but it's no use. Hisoka already punch Leorio hard, no, very hard that make Leorio had a big bruise on his left cheek. If I can't laugh, I would laugh like crazy, but I can't. _'I have to deal with __this pervert! But... I can't do anything. I am very useless now...!'_

When Hisoka is about to give Leorio a finishing punch, a familiar fishing road hit Hisoka's face. _'Huh? That fishing road looks very familiar... Fishing... Fishing... Gon!'_ I turn my head to the left and saw Gon holding his fishing road. "Gon! Run! You have nothing againts him!" I cried. But then, Hisoka threw his cards, yes, card_s_, at me. And I didn't have the time to dodge, and it successfully stab me on my left leg.

The last thing I saw is a blond boy catching me before I fall to the ground. Right after that, everything went black.

_Black_

_Everything is black_

_No floor, no walls, no sky_

_It is all black. It's a fact_

_What is this place?_

Suddenly, a very bright but scary light came. Behind the light, I saw _them._ The band of thieves who massacred my tribe. _Genei Ryoudan_ or you could say _'The Spiders.'_ They are not looking at me, and I can't see their face. I could tell that they are the spiders, because of that. That mark is shining with dark light. My eyes turned scarlet. Even scarlet when the man in the middle calling my name.

"Kin,"

"Shut up," I said.

"Kin,"

"I said shut up!" I shook my head violently.

"Kin,"

_'Am I... dead?'_

"Kin..."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Kin..."

"Kin...!"

"Kin!"

"Ah! Eh?" I feel my shoulder is being shaken by someone. Cold sweat streaming through my cheek. _'It's... Just a dream..'_ I sighed. I realized someone is looking at me curiously. I look around, not realizing that they are here. Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio is here. _'What's going on?'_ I look at my feet and see my feet in bandages. _'Bandages? Oh, right... I was stabbed by Hisoka's card, didn't I?'_

"Kin, are you alright?" Kurapika started the conversation.

"Oh, yes, I'm alright." I nodded.

"_Hontou desuka?_" Gon added.

"Yes, yeeesss, Gon! I'm alright as you can see!" I sweat drop.

"So, where are we now?" I look around.

"This is the place where the second exam begin." Killua explained.

"_Souka_," I answer. There's alot of examinees here, but not as much in the first exam. I mean, there's alot of examinees but alot of examinees losts too.

"By the way, who brings me here?" I asked blankly as I stand up.

"It's Kurapika!" Gon pointed at Kurapika who is now flushed in red. I saw Killua smirked with a cat face.

"Kurapika? Really?" I said in half disbelief. _'He... He bring me here?'_

"Well... Yes, I guess.. Like that, yeah..." Kurapika said while he rubbing his back. I smiled at him and he blushed again. _'He's still cute when he's blushing~'_ I giggled. Everyone look at me with a confused face. I sweat drop and change the topic. "E-everyone~ Look, the gate is already open!"

With that, they look at the gate that already open. It revealed a late teen girl with pink hair and a big, no, _enormous_ guy. Yep, enormous. No, I am not kidding. He's HUGE. He is like, 80 feet! Can you believe that!? Oh, and, I think they are the second exam examiners.

"So, are you hungry, Buhara?"

"Yeah, I am so hungry, Menchi! I think everyone would know that I am so hungry!" Said 'Buhara'.

Menchi nodded. "As you can see, us two goument hunters is in charge of judging the second exam!"

"Gourment hunters?" Leorio ask to no one in particular.

"Umm, what's that?" Gon added.

"Gourment hunters are hunters whose goal is to find and collect rare ingredients, then bring their flavors to life by using new and creative styles of cooking recipes." I explain and I heared Leorio muttered, "che, walking encyclopedia..."

"Yeah, and this exam must be..." Kurapika's voice trailed off.

"Cooking!" Menchi shouted happily. _'Ah.. I knew it...'_ I thought. Everyone look shocked by that. I doubt that everyone could cook. And yeah, I got that right. I wonder what we will be cooking... I hope it's not hard...

"Cooking!?" Everyone shouted.

"Hmhp, you gotta be kidding me!" Number 255 whose name Todo shouted. "I didn't come all this way to cook."

"If you don't like it then you can just leave right now~" Menchi said casually. Todo looks frightened! "Does anyone wants to complain about the test? If so, then you can do it all your way home." she continued.

Everyone is whispering something. I just close my eyes and smirk. My instinct told me that this exam is easy, well, for me though. Menchi raised an eyebrow and said, "So? I thought you guys want to leave this exam?" She's totally annoyed. Hanzo raise his hand and ask, "Sooo... What are we going to cook?" _'Hm, good question.'_ I nodded.

"First, you must cook whatever I decided you to cook." Buhara said. "And then the one who pass Buhara's test, must cook whatever I want. If we both think the food you make for us good, you pass. And the otherwise." Menchi continued.

"Hmmm... I wonder what are we cooking.." I muttered.

"Are you kidding me? If my cooking is delicious for me, it taste like garbage for you!" Todo shouted.

"Yeah, how supposed we know how you like!?" Another examine shouted.

"Oh shut up would you?" I shouted. But it's no use, all of the examinees, including Leorio of course, are already complaining. I sighed. _'They are so stupid don't they...'_

"Alright, that's enough! Like I said before, if you don't want to take this test, you are more than welcome to go home!" Menchi shouted.

"What!? You're kidding me, miss! I can't just go home!" Leorio shouted. That makes me very annoyed! And now everyone is shouting about like Leorio just said earlier.

"Umm... That's why you must cook.." I facepalmed.

One of the examinees want to pick a fight with Todo. He give the reason "You're the one who started all this fuss!" Like that. Yeah, like that. I don't like that. Everyone becomes so noisy! That disturb me.. Oh well. I must shut them all.

"How annoying! Y'all should just go ho-" I stepped on Hanzo's bald head to stop him talking. He looks very, very annoyed. Well his fault for being noisy.

"Hey, Kin! What was that for?!" He shout right beside my ear.

"What was that for? _What was that for_? YOU ARE SO CLUELESS AREN'T YOU?! YOU, AND THE REST OF YOU. YOU ARE THE SAME! YOU ARE SOOOO NOISY! I JUST WANTED TO START THIS PHASE! CAN'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP, HUH!? OR DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! WHICH ONE!?" I am all fired up. I am so angry. I can't stand noisy things like this. This is only a small problem! Don't be massive!

I glare at each of them. All of them back down slowly, scared maybe. Why? You ask why, huh? I have eye bags below my eyes! You think that's not scary enough? Okay. I look at Menchi and Buhara and made a fake smile on my face. "Can we start now?"

"Umm.. Sure." Menchi nodded. "So, like I said before, if I said 'delicious' then you pass the second phase. If I don't that means you fail and had to try again. The test will be over when we're both full. Got that?" Menchi explained.

"Che, I've never cook in my life!" Leorio said.

"I never expect this..." Kurapika said calmly.

"I can cook..." I muttered and smirk.

"I know because you're a girl!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Not every girl can cook y'know," I stick out my tongue at him.

"I have." Gon suddenly said, making four of us looking at him.

"That's unexpected of you, Gon. What can you cook?" I squat down to be as tall as Gon.

"Emm... Many things. But my specialty is a rice of bowl with a raw egg on top of it," Gon hummed.

"R-Rice bowl?" Leorio sweat dropped.

"W-well, that can be described as cooking..." Kurapika sweat dropped too. I think all of us does.

Gon said that 'Aunt Mito' praised it. _'Umm... Well that can be delicious... I guess...'_ I thought.

"Okay! My order is... A whole roasted pig!" with that, the exam started.

**Hana: so, soooo~~~? What do you think? *puppy face* Is it good? Bad? Really bad? Or extremely bad?**

**Kin: Hmmm... I choose extremely bad.**

**Hana: Kin, you're so evil!**

**Kin: dude, because of you and Hisoka-kun, I got wounded!**

**Hisoka: Don't blame me~ Blame Hana~**

**Leorio: Oh yeah, Kin. **

**Kin: what?**

**Leorio: why do you call Hisoka using _-kun_?**

**Kin: because he calls me using _-chan_.**

**Leorio: That's all?**

**Kin: that's all. *muttered*_Maybe not though_*muttered* **

**Hana: ignore them. Mind to review? **


	3. Hisoka! x Fail x Another

**Hana: Hello! The third chapter is up desu! **

**Kurapika: Read it! Because Hana is-**

**Kin: dead.**

**Hana: whaaat!?**

**Gon: O-Okay... Let's start..**

**Killua: Shall we?**

* * *

**Hisoka?! x Fail x Another**

**Kin's POV**

"Minna! You must hit their forehead if you want to catch them!" Gon shouted from afar.

"Thanks Gon! But don't you think you shouldn't shout about that?" I replied to Gon, shouting, of course.

I can _HEARD_ Gon's laughing, even when he's 600 meters far from me. I took my nen origami from my pocket, the triangle one, because it's the sharpest. I throw the origami right at the boar(or pig?)'s forehead. _'Thanks to Gon,'_I thought and I smiled a little.

* * *

"_Etto_... Where's my knife?" I said. I search for my knife below the table, and found nothing but insects. I look around my table, but the knife is not there. I sighed at my choice. I look at Hisoka, who's cooking beside me. Hey, ever see Hisoka cooking? I've never. I want to laugh out loud like crazy!

I shook my head while pretending not to laugh. "Hisoka-kun, can I borrow your knife?"

"This is your knife, I borrow it. Didn't I told you earlier?" Hisoka replied.

"What? You didn't tell me..." I sweat dropped.

"Oh, sorry then. Here you go, Kin-chan." He said with a smile (most likely a smirk) as he lend me my knife.

As I cut my meat, I take a look at them. _'Phew, they're having fun...'_ I thought. Kurapika realized that they're being watched. He turn to his back, and his blue eyes looking straight to my blue eyes. _'Oh my f*cking.. Those eyes... I-I remember it clearly...' _I thought. He smiled at me and wave, which make me blush madly. I ignore him and cut my meat again. And when I realized...

"Kin-chan, you're bleeding..." Hisoka said as he pointed to my middle finger.

"Oh, it must be because of the knife... Must be because I am not looking at- W-Wait, Hisoka-kun, THE _HELL_ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream a little when Hisoka suddenly lick the blood. Guys, it's licking. You want to be licked by a person like this? Gross!

"Just cleaning your blood~" He said slyly.

I pull my hand from his tongue and breath heavily. I realized that most of the people, including Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio was watching! Damn, this is embarrassing!

"Forget it... Act like nothing happened..." I sighed. Hell, I even didn't know that I was blushing like hell!

All examinees passed. Well, 72 examinees passed. I high-fived with Gon and look at Kurapika in the eyes. Kurapika back down.

"What's t-the matter?" He said, stuttered I mean. He's blushing~! It's so cute. I remember the old days...

"Nothing." I said and I sighed. I turn around, backing Kurapika. "You don't remember me do you?" I muttered.

"Did 'ya say something?" Leorio asked.

"I said nothing, didn't I?" I said while glaring at Leorio. Darn, he's stupid.

The "Menchi's test" began. She said we have to make, no, we MUST make a sushi. I smirk when I see they all didn't know sushi. But... Hanzo knew. Oh, he's my only rival. I am thought by Saki to cook, especially sushi. According to the recipes, we have to make a nigiri-sushi. Well that's easy! I turn my head to Gon and his friends. "Do you want me to-"

"FISH! WE MUST CATCH FISH!" Leorio suddenly shouted.

"STUPID! THERE'S SOME LAKE AROUND HERE!" Kurapika shouted, a little.. Louder that Leorio's.

A silent for a second. One... Two... Three... "FISH!" The examinees ran out to the forest to search for fish. I sigh again, this time for their stupid and useless brain.

In a swift movement, I catch the fish with my bare hand. I saw Hanzo did the same thing, so I signaled him to make a little contest. I mouthed, 'Who lose must pay for the plane payment after these exams.' He nodded and said, "I am not going to lose! I am Hanzo!" And again, I sighed for his stupid brain. Hey, he's not that useless, y'know?

I like sushi. Scratch that, I LOVE sushi! That's why I am so talented at making a sushi. Earlier, I am cooking beside Hisoka, and now, is worse. I am cooking, beside the baldy ninja, who has long eye lashes. You know who is he, right? Yup, you got that right. Hanzo.

"Ha! Looking from the beginning, looks like I'm the winner!" Hanzo said, no, he's mocking me.

I replied without looking at his disgusting face, "You think you cook better than Saki? Then watch this."

I cut the fish rapidly. After it was done, I shape the rice, and add some of Saki's secret recipe. I could see Hanzo's eyes widening, like it could get out from his eyes. I smirk and _voila_, it's done.

"A-Amazing..." Hanzo mumbled.

Everyone's eyes are looking straight at my well-made sushi. Those four, you know, that _GKKL_(or you could say, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio), came to me. I waved at them and Gon compliment my sushi.

"Sugeee, Kin!" Gon said cheerfuly. Typical Gon, he's just like his father.

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks!" I could tell that Killua is glaring at me, I don't know why, but I think he doesn't like me, maybe because I use nen? Oh well. Just when Hanzo want to give his sushi to Menchi, I rapidly put the sushi on the plate and walk towards Menchi while holding the plate in my right arm. When I put the plate on Menchi's table, Menchi said, "Hm, this looks delicious."

She eat my nigiri-sushi. After Menchi swallow it, she froze. I mouthed, "_Kuso_..." But it's not like what I was expected. Menchi gave me a thumb up and I tilt my head. "You pass!"

"What?"

"You pass, pass this exam."

"...Oh.. I PASS?!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's really unique. It has a rare taste. Did you add your own recipes?" Menchi asked.

"Yes. My friend taught me." I said nervously.

"Ha, you pass. You can go back!" Menchi said while smiling.

I nodded and go back to my table. I smirk at Hanzo who just walk beside me. "_Sore o toru_, _aho_," I whispered.

* * *

"Horay! Hanzo failed! He must pay the payment for the plane! I am so happy!" I said happily, while Hanzo just acting like a coward. Oh, and maybe you don't know, I live in Jappon too, like Hanzo. And Hanzo is my ultimate rival. You know that he's a ninja right? But I am not a ninja, I am too lazy to be a ninja. I want to be a contract hunter! Oh, and after a few minutes, Menchi stood up from her sofa and clapped her hand. Oh, oh, this is not going to happen...

"Alright! I'm full. And with that, only one pass this exam!"

"WHAAATTT?!"

Yeah, only me passed. Cool? No, I can't fight Hisoka, I can't tell my true identity to Kurapika, yet he can't get revenge to the Ryoudan. "Ryoudan..."

"No way! Why only her who passed?!" Someone said, he pointed at me.

"Hey, it's rude to talk like that to a girl, you know..." I walk to the examine like a shadow and touch his shoulder. In a second, he passed out. It's not that he pass the exam. Everyone gapsed when he passed out. I do my best to ignore their glare, and looking at Menchi. She's shouting at the phone, I don't know what are they talking, but I think she's angry.

"Hey, you shouldn't do that..." Kurapika said behind me, with Gon, Killua and Leorio of course.

"But he was rude." I pouted.

He just sighed. I can saw Kurapika's eyes widened when looking at my black rubber band. I remember... When he give me right before the Ryoudan attacks. I guess... He remember me, but he doubt it.

Suddenly, a loud sound coming from the sky. It's a plane, and there's a familiar logo on the plane. It's the Hunter Association logo! They must be angry about Menchi's attitude, right?

A person jump down from the plane. Hell, I could die from that! But he has no scratch, no blood, nothing! He must be using nen, a pro one. According to his white beard... He must be an old man. Or so, the chairman.

"N-Netero-san... The chairman of the Hunter Association..." Menchi said. Yup, I am so right.

"Menchi, you know what are you doing right?" Netero said.

"Y-Yes..." I guess Menchi is nervous. "I am despicable... Please forgive me!"

"Hmmm... It's okay, you can keep testing them." Netero said again.

"What?"

"But, it has to be hard, and you must do the example."

Menchi got silent for a while, and then grinned. "Okay... The second exam is... A boiled egg!"

* * *

**Hana: ahhh~~ Finally I'm done with this chapter! Oh, and by the way, Saki is my future OC. After the hunter exam she'll show. With another OC~ Okay, too much OC. Sorry! Oh, and there's a slight Hisoka x Kin here... I hope you don't mind! ^^;;  
**

**Kin: WHY DID YOU MAKE HISOKA LICKING MY BLOOD!? Oh and... Saki is like... Kind and pretty, not like you. And she's very talented in archering...**

**Kurapika: Who's Saki?**

**Leorio: Is she pretty?**

**Killua: *sweat drop***

**Kin: you... *kick Leorio***

**Gon: Uhh... See you later at chapter four!**

**Hana: Good Gon... *nod nod***


	4. Egg x Explore x Truth

**Hana: I am done! Ha! Fast right? **

**Killua: yeah, yeah... Whatever...**

**Hana: you little... #%^*%%()*)_*&^%W#$%!**

**Killua: *ran away***

**Kin: *sigh* stupid...**

**Kurapika: Hana doesn't own Hunter x Hunter in anyway! **

**Hana: only the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sama own Hunter x Hunter! I only own Kin! Right?**

**Kin: Hm...**

**Gon: enjoy!**

* * *

**Egg x Explore x Truth**

**Kurapika's POV**

"Don't tell me... We must jump down there?!" Todo asked to no one particular.

Menchi jump to the cliff for a while. I look down at the end of the cliff. There's a lot of web, and from it looks, it's bouncy. There's also lots of eggs, but I think it's not an ordinary chicken egg, from it's texture though.

In the corner of my eyes, I could see Kin do the same thing as me. Except that she's seating, and I'm standing.

After a few minutes, Menchi's hand is on the end of the cliff, with her head after that. She jumped to the edge and is seen holding an egg I was just mentioned earlier. It is bigger from a normal chicken egg.

"What kind of egg is that?" Leorio said, pointing at the egg. I shrugged, but I swear I've seen it somewhere in a book...

"It's an eagle egg." Kin suddenly said. "It is popular among the chefs in the world because of it's taste."

"Yeah, yeah... Walking encyclopedia..." Leorio muttered.

_SMACK!_

"Well, we should take them shall we?" Kin said after Menchi explained the things. She then jump to the cliff without hesitation.

"Ouch... That hurts..." Leorio said while he rub his back head that just being smacked by Kin.

"Let's go then." I said.

I jump to the cliff like Menchi and Kin did earlier. When I'm near the web(Is it web?), I catch it with my both hand. It makes me bouncing, well because it's bouncy.

"Well? What are you doing, wasting time? Let's go!" Leorio said.

When Leorio was about to jump, Gon shouted. "Wait!"

"W-what?"

"We must wait until the wind came."

"I see..." Leorio mumbled.

We all waiting, but the wind never came. Some of the examinees can't take it, and jump recklessly. The web almost torn out because of the weight we made. Most of the examinees were extremely worried. Worried that they could fall and dead.

"Patience and calm." Kin suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"I think it means... We must be patient and keep calm. That's the key." I said while thinking.

"That's right. We must keep calm, and be patient."

"Patience huh... But these web are threatening me!" Leorio said, struggling.

"Stop it! You would make the web torn more!" Kin shouted. "And as I said, calm."

I nodded. Kin is really look alike like my... Uh... First love. Except that she was stubborn and stuff, but Kin is really reminded me of her. And that rubber band... No doubt. That's definitely her.

I felt a slight breeze on my body, meaning that the wind was about to appear. The web is going to tore down. Gon close his eyes, and suddenly shouted, "Now!"

With that, all of us let go of the web at the same time, and the web finally tore down. I catch the egg with my left hand, and hold it with both of my hand. A strong wind suddenly make us fly to the top, which could nearly impossible to climb. I landed perfectly on the end of the cliff.

"Come here, put the egg in this pot!" Menchi shouted. Behind her, Buhara already eating one of the egg.

After the egg was boiled, all of us eat it. I munch my egg and swallow it. It's... Very delicious. The taste really unique. Different from the outside which looks disgusting, the inside is really... Wow, I can't describe it.

"It's really delicious." Kin said.

"Yeah! I agree!" Gon cheerfully said.

"Um... Yeah, It's really delicious. Never taste anything like this!" Killua said too.

"Me too..." Leorio mumbled as he bite the egg again.

Gon walk towards Todo who failed, and give half of the egg to him. Todo was surprised, but he eat it.

"It's really delicious!" Todo said.

"It is." Menchi suddenly said.

"...Fine, I failed. I'll be back next year." Todo said.

* * *

**Kin's POV**

"Once again, good job everyone. All 42 of you here passed the second exam. We will arrive at the next destination at eight o'clock. It's free time until the next exam. Dismissed." Menchi explained and the people dismissed.

"Ahh... Finally, we can rest!" I yawned as I sit on the floor.

"Yeah, me too..." Kurapika said.

"We have free time!" Gon said cheerfully.

"Yeah! Let's explore this airship, Gon!" Killua exclaimed. I blinked at the sight of a very enthusiastic Killua. Usually I see a very cold Killua, but now, he's very cheerful.

"Yeah!" Gon answered.

I put my bag on the floor and the others did the same thing, except Killua thought. Don't know why he didn't brought any bag with him. I can heard Kurapika sighed.

"Oh, you're tired too, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, the exams was very tiring..." He smiled at me, and I automatically blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I know..." I stuttered. I feel Killua smirking, I shot a glare at him and he just pretending not seeing anything.

"_Nee_, Kurapika, do you want to come with us?" Gon asked to Kurapika.

"No, I'll pass..." He answered.

"I see... How about you, Leorio?"

"Me too... I don't have any energy left for that. You two can go."

"What about you, Kin?" Killua asked me. Why Killua? He usually don't want to talk to me.

"Sure, let's go!" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay, we're off then!" Gon said as we run leaving the tired Kurapika and Leorio. I can hear Leorio mumbling from afar, "Damn, they're though. All I want is sleep."

We ran in the hall with Gon in the middle and me and Killua on the side. Gon asked, "Where should we heading first?"

"It should be the cockpit. The cockpit!" Killua answered.

"Yeah, that should be fun!" I said.

"I see!" As Gon answer that, we ran to the cockpit. But... I can really felt a pair of eyes watching us. From it's aura, it's probably a girl. What's a girl doing following us secretly like that? Suddenly, Killua stopped for a moment. He must be sensed that he's being watched. He look back and I did the same thing. No one suspicious there to be found. I look at Killua, who is beside me. "You sense it too?" I asked, he just nodded.

"What's the matter, Killua, Kin?" Gon asked.

"It's nothing." We said in unison.

When we arrived at the cockpit, Killua rapidly open the door. Is he stupid? The sign says, "Do not enter." But he open the door without hesitation. Even Gon, the simple boy, realized that we must not open the door. Stupid Killua.

"It's cool right?" Killua said when the door opened.

"But it says 'do not enter'..." Gon said.

"Yeah, you mustn't open it..." I said.

"Oi, that's why it's called exploring. Let's go!" Killua said.

"Killua!" I and Gon said in unison.

Because of Killua's stupidity, we go in to follow him. Suddenly, the pilot spoke up, something about something about something... And he want us to make us some tea! Darn that pilot. I could smack him until his death. Killua answered that we could make the tea but if the pilot want to let us driving the plane. Oh, stupid. That makes us kicked by the pilot leaving the cockpit. My head hit the wall, just like Gon and Killua.

Killua shout, "You should lock the door if you don't want anyone come in!" He looks furious. I want to laugh seeing his face.

I giggled. "Calm down, Killua."

"Right..." He said. We look at Gon sulking like a baby got scolded. "We got scolded..." muttered Gon.

"W-Well, let's go to the next place." Killua said as he stood up.

We explore many place. We explore a room, a kitchen, a... machine place? Even a bathroom! We explore many room, and the impossible room also. Exploring was also tiring, but this, it's very fun. With two kids, it's really fun. I with I can get a little brother like them! And Killua is the most fun. He's really... How to describe it... Unique, maybe. Well, like that.

* * *

"Say, what do you think?" Menchi asked.

"About this year's examinees?" Buhara asked back as he drink his tea.

"_Sou_, I know I failed all of them once. But don't you think we've got a nice batch? Some of them are giving out good auras. Satotsu-san, what do you think?"

"Let me see... The rookies are quite good this year." Satotsu answered.

"Ah, you think so too, huh?" Menchi said. "I think #294 was outshining others. I don't mean because he's bald. And #45 was really good. Her sushi was very delicious." She continued.

"They are the only one who know about sushi. I definitely choose #99. He smells different. Besides, he has talent. I suppose he must had special training." Satotsu said.

"I bet he's very selfish and conceited. He's a blood type B personality. Can't get along with him." Menchi said. "What about you, Buhara?"

"Me? There's two examinees that catch my attention right from the start but he's not a rookie. #44 and #45. And you must be notice them, Menchi. #45 was the only one that passed you sushi exam. And #44, as soon as I saw him I had the feeling he was just waiting for the chance to kill somebody. And number #45 is seemingly is #44's rival. She's really strong, too. But not as strong as #44, he's just slightly stronger than her. I don't know how much longer that #44 can hold himself." Buhara explained.

"Yeah, I actually notice them too, especially #44. But that's part of the reason I was so edgy while judging the cooking exam. It felt that he's trying to pick a fight with me. And #45 was seemingly kind, as she seen being friends with #99, #403, #404, and #405. She's also great in cooking." Menchi said.

"I know what you mean." Satotsu said.

"Really? You felt that too?"

"You know, they're not so different from you and I. Except that #44 chose to live in the darkness, and #45 chose to live in the light. He always look for the worthy opponent, and that's #45. #44 is really dangerous. In a situation where we would stop our self, he punches ahead without hesitation. He has no sense of right or wrong!"

* * *

"It's kind of too bad that we couldn't find something cool..." Killua said,

"Yeah, too bad..." I said,

"Really? Everything we saw seem pretty cool to me!" Gon said. "Hey, Killua, Kin! Look!" Gon said as he look outside the window.

From up here, we can look a big city like a little ants. Of course we can't see people from up here. "It's awesome! It looks like kinda stars..." Gon said.

"You mean you've never seen anything like this?" Killua asked.

"I kind of when kiriko carry me on his back. But it wasn't as many as here though. How about you?"

"My family owns private jets, so I'm used to seen this million times."

"Well, it's nice, maybe." Gon said.

"My family really need it because we live on top of a mountain. And we have about two hundred servants." Killua continued.

"Really? Like really?" I asked.

"Wow, your family must have a lot of moneys. I wonder, what kind of work you parents do?" Gon asked.

"Assassins."

"All of them?"

"All of them. Wow, you guys really believe it?" Killua said while laughing.

"But it's true, right?"

"Oh, yeah... Usually people believe me when I'm lying. That's one of my specialty."

"I see..."

"Every member of my family is a professional assassin. If they get moneys, they can kill anyone you want... My whole life including this is for entering the family's business. But I don't see that I must live with their expectations, you know." Killua said. "And when I said I want to decide my own future, my parents and brother totally freaked out of me! You should've seen it! My mom actually have tears in her eyes as she trying to convinced me that I will be a great assassin one day!" Killua has a weird expression when he said that. Me and Gon sweat dropped heavily. "They're the worst! Who wouldn't want to get out of there... So we got into a big fight. I slashed my mom in the face, stabbed my older brother, and ran away. I bet they're exploring the country just to look for me. I can't wait to have my hunter license. I'm gonna hunt them down 'till I got them, and once I collect the bounties on their head, I'm gonna be free forever!"

"I-I see... Killua, you are amazing." Gon said.

"What?"

"I said, you're amazing. I'm doing this to find my dad and never thought to be a better hunter than he is."

"I suppose you're right... I even don't know why am I saying to capture my dad..." Killua said.

"You can! You can do it!" Gon exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?! It's easy when you said it! You know nothing about my dad do you?"

Killua and Gon talking face to face, while I'm just seeing outside the window. I still can remember that day. That day when... I thought Kurapika had die, and I never see him again in my entire live. And I can remember when Suigetsu found me on that forest. I thanked him for saving me that day. After that, I can hear Killua asked me something. "What?"

"I said, what about your family?"

"I don't have one." I answered simply.

"What? Really?" Killua and Gon asked at the same time.

"Yes. Do you want to know what's my story?"

"If you don't mind." Killua said. I sighed.

"Please don't tell this to Kurapika. I am a Kuruta. Kurapika probably already know that."

"Kuruta? You mean, Kurapika's family that had been massacred by the Genei Ryoudan?" Gon asked and Killua shushed him. My eyes turn red when I heared Gon mention the Genei Ryoudan.

"Yes... You must be heard it from Kurapika. And I am Kurapika's childhood friend.." Gon and Killua gasped when I said that. "You see, like you know, the Kuruta was massacred because of their eyes, right?" I said as I pointed at my right eyes and they nodded. "And this eye. Do you know why I am wearing an eye patch?" they both shook their head. "They took them."

"What?!" They shouted in disbelief.

"Yes. When I failed the exam last year, my friend, Saki, informed me that her brother, Aki, was kidnapped by them. I went to their secret base, which I know from Hisoka. They said, if I give them my eyes, which that time was scarlet, they would release Aki. But I refused them, and they took my left eye. When I was about to run, they killed Aki. And I ran from them, leaving the dead Aki." I said. I can feel tears streaming down on my cheek. "It's all my fault. I left Aki, and he died because of me. It's all my fault..."

Gon put his hand on my shoulder, and Killua look at me. "It's not your fault." Killua said. I went silence. This is the first time Killua and Gon being nice to me. Well, Gon always being nice, but now he's very... wise.

"...Thank you." I said as I wiped my tears.

Suddenly, I felt that aura again. The girl's (I guess) aura behind me. I and Killua stood up when we felt that aura again. I look at Killua and he look at me. He nodded and we ran to the aura. I can heared Gon's shouting at us, but I ignore it. When we look at the aura is from, we found no one there.

"It ran away." I said.

"Wait, there's something on the plant." He said as he take that thing. It looks like a stone.

"Killua! Kin! What's wrong?" Gon asked as he ran toward us. "You okay?"

"It's nothing, really." We said in unison. "C'mon, we go get something to drink, okay?" Killua said as he went to the cafetaria.

We arrived at the cafetaria and choose the seat. A waitress came and asked us what we want to order. Killua and Gon ordered a tea, and I ordered a coffee milk. I sat beside Gon and whispered to Killua.

"What do you think about the presence?" I asked.

"The presence I felt there wasn't Hisoka. It felt... Different." He said.

"You got that earring, right? Let me see it. I might know something." I said. He give me the earring he just got earlier under the table. I look at the earring.

"It's a spice stone." I muttered.

"I see... The presence earlier felt more threatening than Hisoka. There must be someone on this ship who has a grudge againts me." He said.

"Um... Killua, Kin, you're acting a little weird..." Gon interrupted us.

"No, we're okay." Killua said as he drank his tea. I drank my coffee and felt a little more calm. There's a small silence, until Gon broke it. "How many exams left do you think?"

"I don't know." Killua said bluntly making Gon said.

"There's usually 4-6 exams. So there's probably 2 until 4 exams left." I said with a cold tone.

Gon didn't smile. "Did I do something? Are you guys mad at me?"

"No... It has nothing to do with you.." Killua said.

Suddenly, a girl with black hair comes up. I narrowed my eyes at her, because she has the same aura as the aura I and Killua felt earlier. She has the number #111 on her chest attached. She looks kind of suspicious to me, because she looks pretending to kind to us. She has the same earing that me and Killua found earlier. She look at us with her blue eyes of her.

"Would you mind if I sit here?"

* * *

**Hana: sooo~~ As you know, she is Anita, right? Oh, and if you ask me who is Suigetsu, he's my future OC like Saki, and Aki is Saki's little brother who died because of- Oops, almost said it~~**

**Kin: *kicks Hana on the butt***

**Kurapika: *sweat drop***

**Hisoka: why am I didn't make an appearance at this chapter?**

**Kin: because you are annoying.**

**Killua: indeed.**

**Gon: Killua and Kin's relationship grew here!**

**Kin & Killua: so I have to say 'WOW'?**

**Gon: umm... no..**

**Leorio: see 'ya at the next chapter!**


	5. Anita x Killua x Spice Rock

**Hana: Sorry for late updating, minna-sama! I am busy—**

**Killua: you mean lazy.**

**Hana: NO. **

**Kin: Shall we start reading? Okay!**

* * *

**Anita x Zoldyck x Spice Rock**

**Kin's POV**

"What? You're missing someone?" Menchi said as she talk to the person on the phone.

_"Yes. One of the examinees are missing since the second exam."_ He said. _"So um... You might want to double check the examinees..."_

"Yeah, good idea." Menchi said. She press the reject button after she said that. "Damn it. I wish I known that earlier."

"What's the matter, Menchi?" Buhara asked.

"It's seems like one of the examinees that had failed the last exam had snuck into this airship."

"Snuck in?" Satotz asked.

"Yeah. If the chairman know, who knows he'll do... It'll be screwed up..."

"Screwed what up?" Suddenly, chairman Netero said behind them.

"M-Mr. Chairman!"

Netero smirked. "My goodness, never a dull moment around here is there?" He laughed.

"Your name's Anita, right? It's nice to meet you!" Gon said to her. "My name is Gon, this is Kin, and this is Killua!" He continued, introducing each of us.

I just make an annoyed-looking face, or something like that. Like, you know, a poker face? Yeah, something like that will do. I tried my best to ignore Gon's pleading face, his sigh, and his pleading voice. Gon look at each our eyes, sighing and drink his tea. The girl spoke up,

"I'll tell you why I'm here." She said and I narrowed my eyes. Our head is looking straight to her, well, except Killua. _'Tell us why is she here? Huh, okay. I'll hear that.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"I'm here because I'm going to become a blacklist hunter." She continued.

"So, you already know who you want to capture?" Gon asked curiosly.

"I want revenge. Revenge to those who killed my father." Anita said, looking at Killua. I turn my gaze to him, which has no reaction. "My father was a trader who managed a spice mine," She said, narrowing her gaze at Killua. "He organized a fleet, and exported spice rocks from the spice mine to the world. At the best of times, he was making a profit big enough to buy a small country." She explained. "Wow... That's amazing!" Gon said, as usual. Anita smiled at this, but turn into a frown again. "However, there was someone who envied his success. And the rival trader hired an assassin to kill him. After we was investigating, finally we found out who is this assassin was. The Zoldyck family. The notorious family of assassins."

"The family of assassins...?" Gon muttered, and his head turn to Killua. I tried to shushed Gon but... an annoying voice suddenly come out of nowhere.

"I see, I see... How difficult and sad it must be!" _Leorio_ said as he put his hand on Anita's shoulder to make her closer. "I understand how you feel. Let's become a hunter and make your dream come true. By the way, the name's Leorio. What is your name?" He asked. Gosh, such a flirt.

"She's Anita-san!" Gon answered his question.

"Anita, huh... It's a nice name... How about—_**BLAM!**_" I hit his head, hard.

"What the hell, you pervert! Get away from her! YOU SON OF A #%$&)! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! HURRY! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS! THREE! TWO! O—" My sentences got cut by someone who is putting his hand on my shoulder. I look at my behind, only finding Kurapika sighing, maybe at my craziness. He then open his eyes and look at my only eye and he smiled. What the hell?

"Calm down, Kin..." He said, patting my head.

"Y-Yeah... Sorry..." I blushed. _'He's so different from the past!'_ I screamed. But it's on my head, so only I that can heard it.

"Leave me ALONE!" Anita shouted.

"I can't." Kurapika said. "My name is Kurapika. I'm also aiming—I mean, me and Kin also aiming to be a blacklist hunter, so maybe I or Kin can relate to your situation."

"I wouldn't get too deeply involved if I were you." Suddenly, that certain young silver-haired boy said. "She has some business with me." As he said that, Anita immedeatly remove Leorio's hand from her shoulder and stood up from her seat. "I heard a rumor that a family from a Zoldyck family was going to take the Hunter Exam this year." She said and Kurapika look at Killua. Killua smirked and said,

"Oh! No doubt about it, I _am_ a member of the Zoldyck family." Awesome sarcasm, alright. Anita attempted to pull his dagger from her pocket, but stopped by Killua's death glare. Leorio look at her and said, "so you applied for the Hunter Exam for the oppoturnity to get revenge?"

"That's right."

"You'd better remember this." Killua said with a dark tone. "Having an assassin sent means that the person was really hated by others."

"I can't forgive you!" Cried Anita. She kick the table and strikes to Killua, but failed because I and Kurapika is holding her. But she managed to get free and strikes to Killua again, only made Killua avoid it and make the dagger go through the sofa. Killua swiftly landed behind her, in his usual pose. Without any expression. When Anita was going to stab Killua, a rusty voice shouted, "That's enough!" He stop her dagger with just one hand. It was the chairman.

"C-Chairman..." I stuttered.

Anita's face getting harder, restaining her from her anger. I breath heavily. A mere silence for a moment, their face was serious, including me, except for Killua of course. He just making a poker face.

"Don't stop her, nosy old geezer." Killua said coldly. _'That's rude, Killua!'_

"Hm... A fight between examinees is not a concern..." the Chairman said. Anita is shaking, and finally give up from the fight. "However, examinee #111 failed the second exam. No matter what the circumstance, she have no chance of winning againts the examinee who pass the second exam." Anita drop her dagger on the floor. _'That makes sense...' _And again, a silence.

Anita was captured. The chairman was bringing her to where-God-knows upstairs. Killua was staring at her, maybe because of a particular reason. I feel sad for her. I know, that revenge is... hard to complete. We can't hold revenge, yes, I know. I am like her. Really, her life really looks like mine. I lost all of my family. I lost my right eye. I lost my real house. I lost everything. But then... I still have Kurapika... Now, he's my everything. I can't lose him. I _must_ protect him. I—

"She should've known that she would be caught right away even if she snuck in." Leorio interrupted my thoughts.

"I might even do the same thing as her if I failed this test." Kurapika said.

"I might even do something more reckless than her action." I chuckled. "Like, killing the examiners accidentally... or something more reckless than that."

"Huh?"

"It's not logic." Kurapika said.

"Something like this..." I continued his sentence.

Leorio frowned. "It's not logic, huh?" A silence, again. I am kinda sleepy. So I decided to sleep.

"Ah~ I am so sleepy." I said. "See 'ya guys lateeeerrrrrr..." I yawn. I wave my hand at them and they wave back with a smile, absolutely except Killua. I can heard Gon calling out Killua's name. Probably because Killua is leaving them. _'Huh, typical Killua.'_ I chuckled. When I arrived at the resting room, I could found everyone is already sleeping, including Tonpa who is snoring really, I mean, _really_ loud. But there's a certain someone who don't sleep. The certain orange haired and—_ugly _ clown. Hisoka.

He is playing his card, making a tower. When he finish building his _beautiful-and-pretty_ tower, he look at me, smiling slyly. "Oh! Kin-chan~! Come here! You want to sleep, right? Just sleep beside me!"

I sweat-dropped. "Who want to sleep beside you? A perverted, pedophile clown?" I said with a hard note.

"Look around. No more place to sleep, right?" He said, pointing around me. I look around as he said. _'Oops. No more place to sleep. Darn...'_ I growled.

"Fine!" I said as I walk to him. I sit beside him, and put my head againts the wall. I don't want my head againts Hisoka's shoulder! That'll be embarrassinng!

I look at Hisoka, but he's already looking at me. I blushed and look away from his face. My eye suddenly felt heavy. Really sleepy now. I close my eyes, trying to make me sleep, and I managed to sleep in a few seconds.

**Kurapika's POV**

"I thought you went to sleep." I said.

"That's my line!" He said.

I met Leorio when I want to meet the proctor. I thought he went to sleep! He said that he wanted to sleep earlier. Why is he here? And where's Kin now? Wait, why am I thinking about her? _'Agh! Kurapika, control your mind!' _We both sighed. And I said, "Are you worried about that stowaway?"

"Don't be silly! I am here because I just want to give my opinion to the proctor! That maybe there's a change for extenuation." Leorio pouted.

"I agree." I said. We both smile like silly people and turn our body to face the door. Leorio knocked the door. "Hello? Ms. Proctor?" No answer. "Hello?!" He knocked the door again, but hard. No answer again. We both speechless. _'Maybe there's no one inside? No way, she must be sleeping or doing something that made her can't hear us. Right?'_ I thought. Leorio open the door, but suddenly a knife comes out from the inside. We both in shock. No, I am not in shock because someone just throw a knife from inside. But it's a kitchen knife! No way that she's cooking, right? But that's when I realized...

"You have some nerves, don't you?" She said. She's only wearing a towel around her body! What—Kin could kill us if she knows about this! "Disturbing a proctor in the middle of night. WHEN I AM TAKING A BATH!" She shouted.

"Y-You've got it all wrong!" Leorio said.

"I-I would never do such a disgraceful things!" I am trying to act innocent. Well, I _am_ innocent.

"Damn you! Trying to get out of this by yourself!" Leorio said.

"NO EXCUSES!" She shouted. Leorio and I finally ran from her, but she's following from behind.

I don't know how I got away from Menchi yesterday, but what is this scene am I seeing?! Kin is sleeping againts Hisoka's shoulder, and Hisoka is sleeping againt's her head! What the hell? What... I can't beleive this scene! Nope, Kurapika, you are so not jealous. Not jealous, not jealous, not jealous... Ugh! I am _so _jealous! Hisoka, you... Wait, what am I thinking? Darn.

"Oh, it's you." Someone said. Hisoka.

"Yeah, it's me. So what?"

"Hm, nothing. I guess you want to see your little girlfriend, huh?"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" I shouted.

"Yeah yeah~ Whatever... See 'ya late." Hisoka said as he leave the two of us. Well, that's good. I can't stand with him. He has a very evil aura. I must get out of his way...

"Kurapika?" Suddenly, a feminine voice calling my name.

"K-Kin? You're awake!" I smiled at her nervously.

"What time is it?" She asked me with her face still sleepy.

"It's seven past thirty. Half an hour to go."

"What about her... Anita?" She asked.

"Oh, her... She's with Gon now. I think Leorio and Killua were also there. In a minute, we'll arrive at the place that the third exam is held." I said.

"Can we go there?" She said as she stood up from her beauty sleep.

"Sure, follow me."

As I said that, I started walking to Gon. I think he's at the corridor north from here. I look behind, seeing that she's following me. She started to run to catch up to me. I smiled at this. I look in my front, seeing a familiar people. Okay, that green one is Gon, and that silver haired is Killua, and that _thing_ is Leorio. Beside them is Anita and the Chairman. Also the _bodyguards_. I turn my head to Kin and said, "there they are." She nodded. She ran to them, and say hello. I ran to catch up with her.

"Hello." I waved to them.

The chairman smiled at us goofly, and said, "We've arrived!"

"Oh! Really?" Gon exclaimed, and ran towards the window. He looks below. "It's a tower..." He said.

"Really?" Kin asked and Killua shift his gaze.

"What kind of exam this will be?" Leorio asked to the chairman, but he just smirked.

"You'll see." He grin.

When we arrived, the chairman told us all to accompany Anita until she's outside the plane. We arrived at a large and very tall tower, no, I mean a _very _tall tower. Killua is seen nowhere, and Anita is going home. Gon is stairing at her intently. "_Etto..._"

"Don't worry, chairman Netero said he wouldn't press the charge again. Thank you. It's all thanks to you." Anita smiled.

"It's nothing!" Gon smiled.

"That's a good news..." Leorio sighed in relief.

Then, someone looking familiar to us walking toward us. No, I mean, he's walking to Anita, and he seems to holding something on his right hand, and his skateboard on his left hand. He open his hand and handed the thing to Anita. With his expressionless face, he handed her the thing and said, "You dropped this."

Anita's eyes widened looking at that. It looks like a spice stone... A spice rock earring to be exact. Then she snatch it from Killua's hand.

"It was a gift from my father!" She shouted.

"Thar's... A crystal from a spice rock, isn't it?" Killua said bluntly.

"The spice rock?" Gon asked.

"Yes. The refined rock can be very addictive." Kin said.

"Once you taste it, you become addicted to it," I said, continuing Kin's sentence.

"Many people lost money just to be that spice rock." Leorio said.

"_Sou da yo._"

Anita's face hardened. She looks confused. "That's not true... That's a lie!" She shouted.

"It's true." The chairman suddenly said. We all turn our head to him.

"You didn't know?" Killua said. Anita's eyes still widening, and she look at Killua's serious face. She was like about to cry. And she did.

"My father was very kind... And there were always smiling faces around him!" She hold her spice rock on her left hand.

"Our happiness was built upon the misfortune of others." Killua said again, then he leave us behind.

"What's wrong with him... Acting so cold..." I heard Kin mumbled.

"Still, my father was very precious to me..." Anita said.

Gon smiled at this and walk to her. "Hey, why don't you try taking the Hunter Exam again? So you can become a real Blacklist Hunter!" He smiled.

She then cried. And she went back home, and we never see her again.

* * *

**Hana: no, seriously, I laugh at the end. "We never see her again." LOL.**

**Kin: then why did you write that?**

**Hana: I don't have any idea!**

**Killua: hahahaha. Funny.**

**Hana: By the way, thanks for the review everyone! Sorry for not mentioning you guys earlier! Reviewers are MysteriousXWriter, Nispedana, ClovyKuroro, babylovee, tifa2001, plus Guest! _*hakushuu*_**


	6. Third Exam x Annoyed x Kin

**Hana: Why do I always forget about disclaimer? *Sigh***

**Leorio: yeah. You always forgot about the disclamer. Making Togashi angry!**

**Hana: Wha—Whaaat!? Really!? Oh my God! I must forgive to him as fast as I can! **

**Killua: No, he's lying.**

**Hana: ...oh. Then, I shall do the disclaimer. I don't own Hunter x Hunter in anyway, dear. I only own Kin. Hunter x Hunter is owned by the one and only Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Gon: Let's start reading!**

**Third Exam x Tonpa x Annoyed Kin**

**Kurapika's POV**

"May the exam begin! Good luck!" Said the bean.

The third exam had just begun. There's 40 examinees left, including us five. The third exam is held on top of a very, _very_ tall tower. It's like, more than 1 billion feets from the bottom! The rules are easy, but really hard to do. The rules are just to go down this tower, _alive_. With that word at the last, the third exam must be very hard. _Alive_. I look below. This... Really, I must admit it, but this tower is really tall and scary, if you look from above.

"Eeeh... It's so tall!" Gon said, amazed.

"Why are you amazed? We must go down from this tower!" Killua said.

"I know... But how?" Kin said, rubbing her chin.

"This tower is really tall... How should we get down from this?" Leorio asked to no one in particular.

When I was going to talk, a man said, "for you guys, this is hard and scary. But for an experienced climber, this is just a kid's game!"

Then he jumped to climb down. I'm amazed. He put his hand and feet in position to climb. "_Sugoii...!_" Gon said, absolutely amazed by him. But then I heard a bird's voice, and it's not far. Suddenly, a pair of bird is seen right in front of us. The bird took the man in it's mouth, and take him to where-God-knows. Wow, what a scene.

"Then we can't climb down, huh..." Kin sighed.

"Yeah, we can't." Killua said.

I look around, to find some clue that can lead us to go down from this tower. Then I realized there's something odd... "The examinees are... less than earlier." I said.

Leorio look around as well. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe they find something like a trap door? Or secret passage?"

"But there's like, nothing around here... How?" Kin asked to no one in particular. "Oh, Hisoka is still here." She said, again to no one.

"Guess he didn't find something, _yet._" I said.

When we're thinking, Killua suddenlt said, "Hey, maybe me and Gon can look around."

"Sure, why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yay!" They both clap their hand in unison. _Kids_.

When both Gon and Killua are already exploring, Kin said, "Hisoka's gone." Her poker face turn into a small frown.

I look around again to find that bastard Hisoka, but I can't find him anywhere. "Oh, you're right..." I said, blinking. _'Maybe there _is _a secret passage... or trap door? But if there is, they sure hide it well...'_ I thought. I look below me, and think. _'If there is a trap door under us, then... there's a lot! We have to find them.'_ Before I want to said that, I heard Gon calling our name.

"Kurapika, Kin, Leorio! Come here!" Gon shout as he wave his hand at us.

We do as he says. When we arrived, Killua stood up. "Look here. Earlier, me and Gon accidentally found someone fell to a _trap door._" He said. _'So there _is _a trap door!'_ I thought. "And then, when we check it the trap door again, it can't be open." He continued. "Then the door can be use only one time..." Kin's voice trailed off when she tap her feet. She look below her, and tap it again. "A trap door?"

"A what? You found one?" Leorio asked.

"Yeah, it's here. Below me." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"We found some too. But we just found four, and it's beside you guys!" Gon exclaimed.

"...What?"

"Really, like, really?" Leorio asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, if you don't believe it, just put you feet on it." Killua said.

I step on the floor beside me. And yeah, there's a trap door right here, beside me. "You're right..." I muttered.

"Right! Then this is goodbye!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is goodbye." I said.

"Becareful, Kurapika." Kin smiled at me.

"Yeah, you too." I smiled back.

"Gon! You must have to be at the bottom before when I do!"

"Of course!"

Everyone nodded at eachother, and then we jump.

.

..

...

...

...

...

_**DUGH!**_

I landed smoothly on the floor, and feel like four pair of eyes watching me. I open my eyes, widening in disbelief, confuse, and surprise. "Wha—Whaaaat!?" All of us shouted. "Wait, what—We're together!" I shouted. Familiar figure, which I just saw seconds ago. Gon, Killua, Leorio, and... Kin.

"Eeeeh... Then we can't race, Killua..." Gon pouted.

"Riiigghhtt..." Killua sighed.

All of us look at each other, and sighed.

"How come none of you notice me?" An unknown voice spoke up. We all turn our head to him. There's a man with a fair skin and slightly strong-looking. He has an afro hair, which made me wanna laugh. "I already wait for you guys for who knows how long!"

"Who are you?" Kin asked.

"You can call me Jack." Jack said.

"Oh, okay." Kin said as she looks away.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

Gon look around, and warn us, "there's something over there." He said.

I look up to Gon, and follow his eyes. In the end, I found something. It's a timer, but just with 'X' and 'O' options. And also a warning. I read it. "The Path of Majority Rules." I raised an eyebrow. "The six of you must find your way to the goal... by using 'Majority Rules'." I continue to read it. "That's what it said."

"Majority rules?" Kin repeated. She walk to the watches, and put it on."Maybe this timer is related to the 'Majority rules' thingy?" She asked.

"Hmmm... Maybe." Killua said in doubt.

"Does that mean... unless we get another person..." Leorio continue my sentence, "...down here, we can't get out from this room?"

_"That's correct."_ Someone said.

"Who's there?!" I shouted.

"Maybe just the examiner..." Kin said calmly.

_"You're right, #45. There are many routes in this tower. Each route has different requirements. You guys got 'The Path of The Majority Rules.' It's one of our toughest courses. You must cooperate with each other to survive. I wish you all the best of luck."_ And with that, the voice dissapear. I look at the timer at my hand. "We got... seventy-one hour and eighteen minutes." I said.

"All we can do is wait." Jack sighed.

~*~Two hours later~*~

"It's been two hours! By now, most of them should've been able to find a way, wouldn't you say?" Leorio growled. "So the only guys last up there are the morons who don't have a clue of what they're doing!"

"Tch... I'm getting—Wait, what's that sound?" Kin asked, looking up. _'Looks like someone just found the other trap door.' _I thought.

"Sounds like a moron is on his way." Killua said.

Suddenly, a fat figure fall down from above. I know him! That fat body, square nose, and annoying face... Tonpa!

"Ugh, not you!" Leorio said, annoyed.

"Hey, heeey! Tonpa!" Gon said to him.

"Why so nice..." Kin muttered, almost I can't hear.

"Oh man! We gotta have to take 'The Path of Majority Rules' with this _jerk_?!" Leorio shouted.

"Hey, Tonpa! Long time no see!" Jack shouted, waving his hand.

"Oh, Jack!" And they hugged. No, I was just kidding.

When Tonpa wear the timer on his hand, a door in front of us showed up. "C'mon, follow me!" Tonpa said.

"Why should we follow you?" Kin growled, taking the first step to lead. Wait, did I just see something red on her eyes? "T-That's must be just my imagination..." I shook my head.

The voice came back. _"This will be your first vote. Press 'O' if you want to open the door, or press 'X' if you don't."_

"What do you mean? Of course we press 'O'!" Leorio said as he press the 'O' button on his timer. I also press the 'O' button on my own timer. And the result is...

_O = 5_

_X = 1_

"That's weird." Gon said.

"Okay, who chose not to open the door?" Leorio said. I can see Kin shift her gaze towards Tonpa, and take a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Kin?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine..." She said. _'A lie...'_ I thought.

"Oh, uh... Sorry about that... My hand—Ouch!" Tonpa grunted in pain when Kin kick his leg. "I know who you are and you tactic. Don't play fool with me." She said in a cold tone.

"Woah... I never see her like this..." Gon said, absolutely surprised.

"We better get moving." Leorio said.

I walk, following Kin who lead the way. I don't know if she lead the way on purpose or not, but I can feel that she's annoyed by Tonpa's presence. I can hear Gon and Killua talking to each other. "Do you think she's upset because of that?" I can heard Gon whispering. "Fool! If you talk about that now, she'll be more upset!" Killua whispered harshly. _'What's that _'that'_?'_

After a few minutes, we found a majority rules again.

"Here we go again..." Leorio sighed.

Kin read the instruction. "If you want to go to the right... Press 'O', if you want to go to the left, press 'X'." She said. "I think we must press right..." Kin said loudly.

And the result is...

_O = 4_

_X = 3_

"Right? Oh c'mon, shouldn't we have to go left? What I meant to say was I'd actually be comfortable if we all went left." Leorio's babbling is so annoying. I close my eyes and push him to the right.

"Why right?" Jack asked.

"It's true that according to behavioral studies, often people are lost or when selecting unknown routes more often than not, they tend to go left." Kin explained.

"Oh, I heard of that too." Killua said.

"Hey, wait a minute! The numbers don't add up. Which one did you guys press?" Leorio asked.

"Right." I said.

"Right." Killua said.

"Right." Kin said.

"But!" Jack just say "but" and nothing else.

"People are tend to choose left, that's why we choose right. The examiner should know that, which only mean that route more difficult." Tonpa said.

"That's a good point." I said.

"Ugh... We're simple minded, right Gon?" Leorio said, now to Gon. Gon didn't answer.

After walking for, 15 minutes, we arived at a... battle arena? It looks like it.

"Wha—What the hell is this?!" Leorio shouted.

It's a square arena, with some fire on each corner. It's quite big. Everyone looks amazed by it.

"Looks like we have to fight here." Kin smirked.

"Look." Killua suddenly said. I look in front of us. There's six figures in a grey hood there. The handcuffs on their hand fall down from their hand, and the one in the middle open his hood. Reveals a bald, muscular man. "We've been hired to test you examinees! You must fight the six of us here." He said.

"That man looks tough..." Gon said.

"That's why I wanted to go to the left!" Leorio said.

"The left path may be more difficult." I said.

"The fight is one-on-one! You can fight only once! You can pick your turns. You can pass by winning the majority of the matches, meaning five or more wins. You can fight any way you want. There will be no draws! To be declare the winner, your opponent must admit that he or she is defeated. It's time to decide if you will take this challenge, or not by voting. If yes, press the 'O', if no, press the 'X'." The man said again.

"Here goes the voting again! What a waste of time! In order for us to pass the test, we must fight. Of course, everyone will press the circle." Leorio said in annoy. "...Unless someone tries to mess it up." Leorio shift his gaze to Tonpa.

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" Tonpa said.

With that, I press the 'O'. And the result is...

_O = 6_

_X = 0_

Woah, the first time we all agreed. "How about it? We all agree!" Leorio shouted.

"All right. The first one from our side will be me! Who will be fighting on your side?" The man asked.

"What should we do? Who goes first?" Gon asked.

"I—" My sentence was cut off.

"I'll go." Tonpa volunteered.

"But he seems like the type to fight with brute strenght..." I said.

"Are you kidding? A petty scoundrel like you is no match againts him!" Leorio said.

"Don't worry. Both of them are fat." Kin snorted as she sit down, leaning againts the wall. "By the way, I'll go last."

"I don't think so." Tonpa said. "There is no restriction on the means of fighting. In other words, anything goes. You just don't know what they'll do. You can't assume he'll stick his physical strenght just because he looks strong. The most important element is not physical, it's the ability to react to whatever they might throw at you. Allow me to go up there and test him to see how our enemy's tactics." Tonpa explained.

_'He's quite... smart. Maybe because he's a _veteran_.'_ Sarcasm, huh.

"Give me a chance to make up for what I've done. Let me do this." He said.

"We can't just trust you all of the sudden!" Leorio shouted.

Tonpa look up. "That's exactly why I'm offering myself to be the first one!" He said. "I know all of you don't fully trust me, right?"

"Not at all!" Leorio shouted.

"Well, listen..."

"Hurry up, and just go!" Kin suddenly shouted.

"R-Right..." Tonpa said, walking up to the bridge. After he put his left leg on the arena, I turn my head to Kin, and squat down to match her level.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, and she shook her head. "Then why are you sulking?"

"It's nothing."

I stood up. "If you say so... If there's something wrong, you are free to talk to me." I smiled.

"T-Thanks..." She look at me in the eyes. _'Finally, she look at me.'_

I smiled again, and stood up. I look at the battle arena. There's the man and Tonpa. They're facing each other. I can hear them talking, but I'm not interested. So I just stand here, waiting for them to finish. But then I heard Tonpa's voice. "I give up!"

"WHAAAAT?!" All of us shouted.

"Uh... Did he just surrender?" Gon asked.

All of us nodded.

"Gah, Tonpa!" Jack scowls.

I sighed. I shouldn't believe him...

**Kin: why it ends just like that?**

**Hana: because... I'm lazy.**

**Killua: I knew it. You're lazy!**

**Hana: Why you little—JERK!**

**Leorio: Anyway, can you guys at least review? **

**Kurapika: Yeah, review... Makes Hana write it a lot, lot, loootttt faster!**

**Gon: Don't forget to review! Goodbye, see you again!**

**All: Gon... Why are you so talented...?**


	7. Angry x Candles x Mysterious

**Hana: Aaah... I am very sorry for not updating! It is because I'm always sick these days. I have asthma, so please bare with me... My asthma relapse, so yeah... And I catch a cold too, and a—**

**Killua: oh? You have asthma? I feel _sorry_.**

**Hana: Ugh... Why you! By the way, I do not own Hunter x Hunter in any way. I only own Kin, my OC. And thank you for the reviews! And guess I will be writing on Kurapika's POV until the third exam is over! And this chapter will be SOOOOO short! Well, I guess...**

**Kin: ...Please enjoy. Oh, my battle will be the last.**

**Angry x Candles x Mysterious**

**Kurapika's POV**

Tonpa walked back after he give up to his opponent. I should have not trust him. He is really an actor. I should give him a, no, lots of rewards. He should have be an actor from the beggining. Dang it! Really, I should have been the one who fight againts that enemy. Sigh, I used a lot of 'should.'

"Ahahahaha! Sorry about that!" Tonpa laughed it off. That just makes me more angry.

"AAARRGGHHH! Dammit! You know you just did—W-Wait, Kin?" When Leorio was about to punch Tonpa, Kin kick Tonpa on his knees, making him fall in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I SHOULD HAVE KILL YOU SINCE I MET YOU LAST YEAR! YOU ARE REALLY DISTURBING!" Kin shouted at him. Then she put her hand on his collar and lift him up. "You know what?" She smiled sadistically. "I am going to put you in there if you start chaos again." Kin pointed at the abyss. I can see Tonpa gulping. _'Coward.' _She continue, "BECAUSE OF YOU, LOOK!" She pointing at the enemy's score now. "THEY GOT ONE SCORE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? HUH?"

"W-W-Wait, Kin! I'm sorry!" Tonpa yelled, apologizing to her.

"You said sorry many times, but that sorry was not an apologize, it's a lie." She said. Again, there's a glimpes of red in her eyes, but just for a second. I... I don't know if I'm imagining something or not but that's like... the _Scarlet Eyes_.

"No! This sorry is not a lie! Please put me down!" Kin was about to punch, but I immediately catch her arm. She look at my eyes with her exact blue eyes. I narrowed my eyes, and her eyes widening, and immediately softened. She put Tonpa down and I let go of her arm. She immediately walk, almost running, to the corner. I look at her. _'She's upset because of something. I wonder...'_

The enemy's voice disturb my thought. "If we win three more matches, you guys are finished! If that happens, you'll be stuck! You will be forced to wait right here until this third exam is over!" He shouted from afar, and Kin glare at Tonpa once more.

I began to think something. "In order to win now, we'll have to win four of the five remaining fights." I said.

"You sure made mess up things, hey old man." Killua said to Tonpa. Tonpa winched.

Tonpa raised an eyebrow and then smirked. Oh, that smirk. I know that. "Yeah, you got it. I'm a coward. I have been one my _entire life_. And I'm not gonna change now." Tonpa said. Leorio growled, "is that so!?" Tonpa continued, "and the truth is, that's how I manage to survive all these years. Did that surprise you?" He smirked. I can hear can mutter something, but I can't hear it clearly. "Listen up, I am not like you guys. I don't wanna be a hunter. That is not the reason why am I keep doing this little thing." I winch. _'He said _little_?'_ I thought sarcastically. "I am _not_ looking for qualification in this exam. Just somekind of excitement... As veterans, we mistrust newbies, and we have ways to apprehend dangers which allow us... to protect ourselves better." He stop, but continue again, "It's like a scene, that while we protect our own lives, we look at others falling on the verge... Young people with their dreams that get messed up... Fleeting expressions of ambitions and hopes that go away forever." He stopped again, and continue. It's like he's reading a poem. "Finally, observing this kind of stuff became more interesting than the rest. I ended with acting actively in that, and began destroying the newbies' _"dreams."_" He quote the "dreams" word. "I don't have any intentions of becoming a hunter anymore. I don't have the intention of going on. It's already quite good that I arrived here. From the third round, we're less numerous, and the trials are getting difficult. At one time or another, I know I'm gonna lose, but I don't care." I can hear Leorio shouted "What!?" beside me, but I ignore him. I continue my glare at him. "But now, we're in the trial called "Majority Rules"... If you stay at four versus one, nothing will prevent you from moving forward, there's no reason to be discouraged."

"Huh." Jack rolled his eyes.

All of us got silent. No one speak. Until the criminal Tonpa _fought—_it has sarcasm—spoke.

"That's good. But everything isn't the way I planned." He said, putting his handcuffs on his hand again. "Me, who was the one counting on enjoying myself..."

The hodded one spoke, "They're less clever than we planned for."

And the other one spoke, "No problem! Only three more vic—Huh? What? Oh, o-okay, sorry."

_'I wonder who is he talking to... Maybe they have mental problems?' _I thought.

They're talking for a few minutes. It's taking us long, and darn, I can't stay still here. I also can heard they're underestimating us. "Look! There are two kids among them!" Yeah, insults like that. I think it's like that. And some... suspicion. "Hey, is it really her? I mean, she just look like her..." Or something like that. _'Her? Do they mean Kin? Was there something wrong with her?'_ I thought. Uh... I think I've been thinking too much. My eyes was about to close. But thanks to the guy, I snapped up to reality again.

"Hey, mister! It's my turn! Take these away from me." And when he finished that sentence, the cuffs on his arm fell. "Ahh... It's nice to have these cuffs off my hands." He said, stretching his arms, making the hood fall from his body. It reveals a rather thin, and lean body, instead of a muscular body. He has a somewhat straight short hair and a... sleepy face, that makes his face a little scary.

"He looks weak." Jack commented.

"Stop arguing Leorio." I said, realizing that Tonpa and Leorio got arguing again. "I know what they're looking for." I said again, making them stop arguing.

"What?" Then I tell him what they are actually looking for.

"Long punishment?"

"Yes." I said. "If we can't get out from this tower, our 72 hours will become 72 years less for them. All they want is to slow us down." I explained.

"If the only thing they want is to make us lose times... Then the old guy actually did pretty good." Killua said out of the sudden. "Correct," I muttered. "The bald guy was certainly an ex-soldier or something like that. He would surely have fought by hitting you so that you wouldn't be able to say quit... Next, he would have done as he wished to, but he would surely have tortured you without ever killing you until our time is up." Killua explained, making Tonpa shudders.

"That's what I was thinking about! Hehehe..." Tonpa said.

"You're proud aren't you?" Leorio sweat dropped.

"Well, who's next?" Killua asked. When I was about to volunteer, Gon raise his hand.

"Me! I'm going!" He said confidently. We stare at him.

"You sure?" Killua asked, immediately answered by the almighty Gon.

"Yep!"

"Ummm... You don't lack in courage, but... what he said should've scared you..." Killua said, no, more like asking to Gon.

"The next one doesn't seem to be that spiteful." Gon said innocently.

_'I warn you Gon... He's still a criminal...'_ I sweat dropped.

Killua stared at the criminal, and then said, "Ah, don't worry. He seems to be not _that_ tough."

Then both of them walked to the ring. I want to see how's Gon fighting.

"As you can see, I am not a fighter." Gon's opponent said. "Hitting, running, jumping. That kind of stuff is not my thing."

"I prefer the opposite. I'm not really gifted with thought games." Gon said.

"I thought so." Gon's opponent said again. "So I prepared an extremely simple game." Oh, that's interesting.

He put his hand on his back, searching for something. Then, he pull out those things. It's a... candles?

"It's not dynamite." He said to Gon. "Eaxh one lights a candle at the same time. The one who's candle's light goes off first has lose." He said. "Ok, well... Which one will you choose?" He asked, holding both of the candles on his hands.

Gon look at them curiously. "O if you want the long one, X if you want the short one. Choose using the majority!" He exclaimed.

_'It's a trap! Normally, we should choose the long one. …_"Normally."_'_

"The long one is trapped for sure!" Leorio shouted.

"Yes, it would be logical to think this but... counting on this _"normality,"_ it wouldn't be surprising if the short one is the trap," I said.

"Well, in that case..."

"Yep, we can't know... Neither of the choices are reassuring..." I said again.

"I would think before choosing if I were Gon." Kin suddenly said. "It's obvious that when we have to choose between two very different answers, we naturally mistrust and we can't make a fast decision. Moreover, if the choice taken isn't the right one, it's really difficult to forget it." Kin explained and I nodded.

"Don't rush with your decision." Gon's opponent said. "It's a majority decision, so don't hesitate to consult others. We have all time we needed!"

"Damn! Which one should we choose?" Leorio asked to no one in particular.

Then I decided something. "Gon! It's you who's going to decide!" I shouted at him. "We'll follow your decision. Pick the good one! Instead of torturing our mind, we trust in you instinct." I said.

"I decide? Okay! I choose the long one." Gon said, pointing at the long candle.

"The long one? Are you sure?" His opponent's smirks.

"Yep! Since it's bigger, it will take more time to burn! That's logic! No doubt!" He said confidently.

I can heard Kin smack herself mentally. I sweat dropped.

"Whatever..." Kin said.

"Anyways, it was impossible to decide which one is the trap." Leorio said as he press the O button.

"Okay, it's decided." The opponent said, throwing the long one to Gon. "The long one is yours, and the short one is mine." He said. "Let's light at the same time..." He said, putting his candle in front of the fire at the corner of the ring, as well as Gon. Both of them put the candles in the fire, making the fuse burned.

"May the fight began now."

_**A few minutes later...**_

_Fiuuuuu..._

Why's the wind blew from below?

It has been 5 to 7 minutes since the candles was burn. Both of the candles still burning. But Gon's almost turned off.

"How long does a candle like this usually take to burn?" Killua asked.

"About five to six hours maybe..." I answer his question.

"There's a strong wind blowing from the ground... You shouldn't make bad moves, or even more at all." Leorio said.

Suddenly, Gon's fire turned bigger and burning much faster than before. _'What...?!'_

"Look at Gon's candle! It's burning so much faster now!" Leorio shouted.

"What the hell?!" Jack shouted, shock.

"There must be something inside the wax so that the candle could burn so much faster." Kin said, looking at Gon's candle curiously.

"Look!" Killua shouted, "it became so short just in a few minutes!" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"At this rate, in two or three minutes, he won't be able to hold it anymore!" Leorio said. "Just as we thought! The long one is a trap!"

"No." Kin suddenly said.

"What do you mean?"

"I assume that he has four or more candles. Two are the normal one, and the other two has something inside the wax that makes the wax burn faster. It must be part of his plan. That he made the choice was part of his plan from the start." Kin explained.

Gon's opponent's eyes widening. I think he didn't realize that one of us can realize his plan all over. And he didn't realize that Gon is... stealing the candle on his hand and blow it up. Gon's opponent's candle is off now, and Gon's still has fire. He won.

"I won!" Gon said, giving his opponent a peach sign.

"Good job! Now we have one victory! And as we can count on my victory and Kurapika's, we'll surely win!" Leorio said when Gon came back.

"Aaah, such a pity that I lose." Gon's opponent earlier said. "As expected from Kin. You're really smart." He continued.

"What did you just said? You know me? Sorry, I don't know you." Kin said coldly.

"Whatever." Gon's opponent ended the conversation.

_'What was that all about?'_ I thought. _'Oh well.'_

"Okay, then. It's my turn now." I said.

"Go on, I'll cheer on you." Kin cheered me, with a _fake _smile. I know that was fake.

"Don't worry, I'll win." I said to her.

By the way... I'm really curious. What do they know about her? She's... Mysterious...

Now Jack is the one who's going to fight. I stared at him. Maybe he got some potentionals.

"Okay! Show yourself!" Jack shouted at his opponent. Surprisingly, his opponent has a small figure, like a 8 year old child or something like that. The opponent opened his cloak, revealing a boy. And yes, around 8 year old.

"A child?" Jack raised an eyebrow, then he laughed.

"I—I..." The child stuttered. He looks... scared.

"What the hell are you doing in this tower, kid? Go home to your mom!" Jack laughed harder.

"I... I..." Okay, the child is really scared.

"Just go, little kid. Give up. You have no chance against me." Jack smirked.

"But I..."

"Just go, kiddo." Jack gave him a glare.

The child 'eep-ed.' Then he gave up. My jaw opened when I heard the child gave up. Now we have 2 wins. But then, when Jack wanted to go back to us, he stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Gon asked to no one.

Suddenly, Jack acted like a zombie, walked to the edge, and fall. "Jack-san!" Gon shouted. And then a thud was heard. Looks like he's dead.

"It's the kid's doing." Killua said.

"What?"

"Don't you saw him throwing something to Jack?" Killua asked. We shook our head. He sighed. "It's something like an animal... And when the animal is inside a victim's body, he or she will act like a zombie and suicide." Killua explained.

"I see..."

"I think I've heard of it..." I muttered.

"Whatever, we got 2 wins anyway." Kin snorted.

**Hana: Done. Now, let me rest, and write my new fanfiction. It's Indonesian though... Oh well, it's Bleach by the way, GgioSoi. =w=**

**Killua: She has fever for Bleach now. What? Isn't Bleach use for cleaning clothes?**

**Hana: That's different case. By the way, can you review? I'll give you my darling Killua if you review! *hold Killua***

**Killua: W-Waaait!**

**Gon: Please review guys, she'll appreciate that. *smiles* **

**Kurapika: See you! **

**Kin: And thanks for your reviews on the last chapter!**

**Leorio: See you on the next chap— *gets kicked by Kin***


	8. Scarlet x Voice x Conflict

**Hana: finally finally finally! I update! 1 years I haven't update! Dx I'm very sorry guys! **_**Gomenasai! **_**Dx**

**Killua: Yeah... We're sorry. It's just because she's laz—**

**Hana: have homeworks...! I have too many homeworks! And I can't update many after this chapter. Next week, there's a Try Out held at my school. So, yeah. I must study hard.**

**Killua: Oh. So that's the real reason.**

**Kin: What do you think it was?**

**Killua: because she's lazy, always sleeping, and dating—HMMMHHPP!**

**Hana: *close Killua's mouth* Can you **_**please **_**keep that a secret? *smiles softly***

**Killua: *nods***

**Gon: By the way, let's read!**

**Leorio: here's chapter 8!**

**Kurapika: Now, now... Let's read: Scarlet x Voice x Conflict**

* * *

**Scarlet x Voice x Conflict**

**Kurapika's POV**

_'Okay. My turn now. My turn.'_

I walked to the bridge (or so-called bridge) to get ready. And before that, I look behind, looking at her. You must know. Kin. She smiled at me in response, and I smiled back and mouthed, "Don't worry." Kin look surprised at this, but she smiled anyway. I turn around again, now facing my opponent. It's a large, bulky, and blue-skinned man with a weird and creepy face. _'Wow to the appearance.'_ I thought sarcastically. And guess what, he has about 20 heart tattoos at his left side of his chest. Also a somewhat headset-like gadget (or is it really a headset?), and his left eyes is swollen. Don't imagine, it's... Just, don't.

Then he shows up his giant muscles. _'Ew.'_ Wait, I sounded like a girl.

"I've already killed nineteen people, but..." He started. _'So it's nineteen, not twenty.'_

"It's so annoying because it's not a good number..." He continued. "For me, the only things that excite me are the fight in which we risk our life. I don't like making things in half! I need blood! Ripped bodies! Pain!" He exlaimed.

I winched a little. _'A serial killer, huh...'_

_"Becareful, Kurapika."_

_'Huh?'_

I look around. I think I heared someone said "Becareful, Kurapika," just now... A girl's voice. _'Wait, __that can't be, right? It can't be her.'_ In doubt, I turn my head a little, to see her. If her face shows concerns, then it really _was_ her voice. But if not... I wonder. I look at her face. Her face cannot be read. Somehow, it's like that she has no emotion at all. But... Is it really her voice? Ah, I must be imagining. Yeah, I must be.

"So, do you agree?" My opponent's voice broke my thoughts.

I look at him again, this time eyes narrowing. "Sure, why not?" I decide. "But if you could decide the fight's rules it would be fine." I continued.

He looked surprise at my answer. _'Heh, maybe he didn't thought I'm not scared.'_ I thought. It's a fact.

"Here what I suggest, we should fight to the death! We fight until the other fighter is dead or gives up! But... Supposing that you assume you fail during the fight... I can't guarantee I'll stop crushing you!" He explain, trying to make me scared. Not scary though.

"Fine by me." I answered.

"Wha—" He deadpanned. I almost smirk at this. _'What a coward. Trying to scare his opponent first.'_

I discard my tabard, revealing my full-body training suit, and throw it beside me. "Shall we start the fight?"

My opponent stare at me in disbelief, for a second, like he's thinking something. Then he put his hand in front of his face. "Wait!"

I look at him strangely. "What?"

"I forgot something. We musn't use weapons. It's only hand-to-hand fight." He said.

_'We _musn't_? Weird. He's scared, maybe.'_

"Even if we're members of the jury, we're still prisoners. We aren't allowed to use weapons." He explained.

I stare at him for a second. _'Good reason.'_ I thought as I discard my _bokken_ swords. "I see... Well, I already discard my weapon. Anything else? If not, I would like to start." I said, trying to be innocent. Not as innocent as Gon, though.

"Eh? A—Ah, sure." He answered.

"Begin!" No, really. I don't know where that voice comes from. Not even from the speaker. Really, I don't know. Maybe because I'm too focused on my opponent.

My opponent began to jump high, about to land a (or some) hard punch on me. I dodge it by jumping and landed behind him. The floor is destroyed because of him. _'Whew! Barely escape!'_ I thought.

Then I look at his back. My eyes widening. And widening. And widening. As wide as my eyes could.

_'That... That!'_ I stiffened. Like there's some nails at my feet. Completely not moving.

_'That is the spider's tattoo!' _

_"Don't mind the tattoo, Kurapika! It's fake!"_

And I hear the voice again. The voice... Telling me that the tattoo is fake? I look at his back again. No number. The voice was right. It is fake. Fake. Totally fake. Imposter. Fake.

_Fake._

_Fake._

_Fake._

"Hm? Well? Why are you so silent? I'm Majitani. One of the four kings on the Phantom Troupe."

_'Shut up, imposter. There's no kings on the Phantom Troupe.'_

_Imposter._

_Imposter._

"My first attack was some kind of an introduction."

_Fake._

_Imposter._

_Fake._

"If you wish to renounce to the fight, it's now that you have to tell it. Because at this moment of the fight, I'm still—" He stiffened.

_FAKE!_

And my eyes turned scarlet.

"But... What?! What's wrong with your eyes?!" I will absolutely chuckle if I'm not this angry.

I can't see what's happening in front of me, because I look at the floor. Well, I _think_ I'm looking at the floor. But no. I am _so_ not looking at the floor. Because now, I am...

_**CRACK!**_ (A/N: or at least that's the effect voice xD )

I am now holding my opponent's face, and lift him up to the air, hardening my grip, making his cheek's bone cracking. I don't want to say his name, because they're disgusting. _Very_. My opponent shouting in disbelief, shock, and scared. "I give u—"

_'Too late.'_

_**BAM!**_

I punch his face _hard_ against the floor, making him bounce like a ball. I give him the _hardest_ punch I have. I hope he's dead. Not really. Because I _just_ punch him on the cheek. Am I right?

_"Kurapika..."_

There it is. The voice, yet, the third time. Ugh! Really, who's voice is that? The voice sounded like Kin's. But it couldn't be, right? It couldn't be her. Yes, I know, it's a girl's voice. But it cannot be her. The voice in my head sounded more childish. And it's very nostalgic. It sounded like _her_.

_'Gah! Stop thinking about that!'_

I immediately remove the thoughts earlier. I walked to the bridge, knowing that I already win. I stopped beside my opponent's body. Without looking at him, I said coldly, "Three... Three rules..." I stopped dramatically. "One... On the real tattoo, the number of the member's is written in the center of the spider. Two... They've already killed so much people that it would be impossible to count the number. Three... _Don't ever say the name of that despicable troupe._ If you broke those rules..." I stopped again, searching for the right word. "I'll slaughter you to death." I said, giving him the most deathly glare I ever had.

I immediately took my tabard and wears it again, not to forget my _bokken_ swords. I took a deep breath before stepping on the bridge. When I arrive at the other side, Leorio spluttered some words from his mouth.

"Are you okay, Kurapika?" He asked.

"Yeah, I didn't get hurt..." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, what I mean is, do we risk something approaching you?" He asked again.

I sighed. "I have understood since the beginning that I didn't risk anything against him."

"Kurapika." Someone called me.

I turn around to see Kin, who's the one who called me. "Yeah?"

She frowned, as if she's thinking hard. "How did you know that was a fake tattoo?"

I stare at her for a moment, and finally said, "A voice told me."

I could _almost_ see her smiling for a half second. But the frown returned. "Is that so. A voice, huh? How weird..."

_'Lies.'_

I shoo-ed that thoughts out of my head. "I don't know why but... In fact, everytime I see a normal spider, I lose my mind and become unrecogniseable." I explained, making Gon and Leorio deadpanned.

I sulk at a corner. "And this certainly means my hatred haven't gone away. I should be very delighted but—" a hand on my shoulder stopped my mumbles.

Kin smiled. "Hey, what's with the aura? Don't be in a bad mood. It reminds me of that day!"

I look at her. "That day?" What's with the 'that day'?

Kin stiffened. "T-That day, I mean, when my friend is mourning! Ahaha, hahahahaha..." She laughed awkwardly.

I frowned then chuckles a bit.

"W-What's with the laugh?!" She asked in surprise.

"Well, it's just funny! I can't help but chuckles!" I laugh more and more.

"S-Stop laughing!"

"B-But... I can't... S-Stop even if... I.. W-Want too!" I said between laughters.

"S-Stupid Kurapika!" She pouted, making me laugh more.

Yet... This moment... Feels like a _déjà vu_. Seriously. Laughing with _her_ and _him_. The difference is there's no _him_. Is Kin really _her_? But their personality is so different... Except they're both cheerful. And _him_... I miss _him_.

_'Okay, Kurapika. Take out these minds of yours out of your mind. Now.'_

* * *

"Well! I guess it's my turn now, eh?" Leorio said confidently. "I'm gonna win it!"

Now is the Leorio's own match. As you know, first is Tonpa's so-called match, second is Gon's, third is mine, and fourth is Leorio's. And if I am right, after this will be Killua's, and after his, it's Kin's time. I think. Because she said she's going to be last.

"I hope Leorio is going to win..." Kin said in concern.

I smiled. "Leorio's absolutely going to win. He maybe look dumb, but he has a vast knowledge about medic."

Kin stared at me, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then she turn her head to the arena again. Her smile is so soft. That's why I lo— No, I don't. Yeah, I don't. Ah, whatever.

"Hurry up! I'm going to end it!" Leorio shouted. "And hurry up picking up his body! We're waiting for the next prisoner!"

"Hehehe~" One of the prisoners' spoke up. It sounded like a girl's voice. "That's not possible?"

"Huh?" I heared Kin muttered beside me.

"Because... The match hasn't ended yet." The prisoner said again.

"What? What do you mean?" Leorio said. "How is the match hasn't over yet? What do you mean?" He asked.

Then the prisoner walked to the arena, and sat beside my opponent earlier. He or she touched his pulse, and stood up again.

"He only fainted." The prisoner said. "You chose a death match! The combat should have lasted until one of the two dies or give up! He's still alive, and I have never heard him he gave up."

Leorio stared at the prisoner and my opponent in disbelief. While Kin stare at them furiously. "What do you mean?! I heared Majitani said he gave up! And the rules he set said _fight until the other fighter is dead or gives up_! It's not fair! How is the match hasn't over _yet_!?" She shouted at the prisoner.

"Kin, calm down..." I said, trying to calm her.

"He didn't say it to the end." The prisoner simply said.

"Ugh..."

"Kin, just sit. Calm yourself... It's alright." I said to her.

"But... It isn't fair..." She said, looking at my eyes directly.

I blushed, turn my head away to hide them. "N-No. It's alright. Really."

Then suddenly, Leorio shouted at me, "Kurapika! Give him the last shot!"

"No." I answered bluntly.

Leorio stared at me in disbelief. "What?"

"For me, the game is over." I said. "I hit my adversary while he had renounced fighting. I can't hit an unconsious man." I explained.

"Are you kidding?! In that case what are you going to do?!" Leorio asked me.

"It depends on him. If he regain consiousness, we'll talk about it. But don't count on me to do anything anymore."

Leorio looked furious. Like he want to throw some trucks to me.

Then Killua walked to me. "If you want, I'll kill him for you." He said. I look at him curiously. "You've never kill anyone, huh?" Killua asked me. I can hear Kin muttered something like, "He will," or something like that.

"...I have never asked myself if killing somebody would scare me or not. Moreover, it's a fight between him and me. I don't need your help." I said.

"...I see. Is that so." Killua said. "But I remind you! You are not alone here! It's not the time to be egoistic!" He continued.

"You said something smart just now, Killua! You're right!" Leorio said, talking to Killua, then pointing his finger on me. "You see, when you want, you say pretty good stuff! Tell him another time!" He continued. "Think a little of others!"

I sighed. _'Why are they scolding me?' _I thought. "Sorry, but... I don't want to change my opinion."

"Ukh! Well, in that case! Let's refers to the majority's choice! The ones that agrees for killing him press O! The others press X!" Leorio said.

Just press it. Nothing's going to happen, anyway.

One... Two... And...

"Why didn't it light on?!" Leorio shouted as he pointing his finger to the screen.

"Maybe because we did it on our initiative..." Gon said and all of us sweat dropped.

"Ok! I understand! Let's vote it with our hand! The ones who agree to kill him, raise your hand!" Leorio said as he raise his hand up.

And guess what.

No one raise their hand.

"TRAITOR!" Leorio shouted to Killua.

"Kurapika said he won't change his mind!" Killua muttered.

"I am on Kurapika's side. And besides, if you want to win so much, why don't you beat him up by yourself? You're the one who want to finish him up, so you're the one who beat him up to death too. It's logical isn't it? Plus, you're stupid. Kurapika said he didn't want to finish him off, so don't force him to! _Un-der-stand_?" Kin explained furiously. She's absolutely angry because of Leorio. Yeah, no doubt. Just look at her face.

Leorio didn't answer.

_'Woah. What an explaination.'_ I thought.

"We don't have to use the force. Because convictions and situations are different for everyone." Tonpa said.

"Who said you can talk?" Kin gave him a death glare.

"S-Sorry..."

I stare at her secretly. Yep. She's definitely not _her_. Their personality was _too_ different.

"Fine! I understand! Do as you wish!" Leorio said as he sulked at the corner.

"Stupid..." Kin muttered.

He's been sulking for a long time! It's eating the times! Damn. I hope we don't get disqualified just because of this...

* * *

**Hana: okay, okay, okay! I know it's short! But I must study, okay? I don't have time! I'm so sorry everyone!**

**Killua: Geezz... What's school anyway?**

**Hana: ...You mean you don't go to school?**

**Killua: ...no**

**Hana: as expected from an assassin... I mean an ex-assassin...**

**Gon: ahahahahaha~ ^^"**

**Kurapika: well then, shall we?**

**Hana: Sure.**

**Kin: Goodbye everyone. See you later at chapter 9...**

**Hana: Why are you so limp?!**

**Kin: I'm tired.**

**Hana: WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU— **

_**-**_**Bloody scene. You can imagine it-**


	9. Bet x Time x Pervert

**Killua: Oi, Hana! You must study for tomorrow's test! Don't write fanfics now! Geez, what if you got 69 and below?! It's awful! Just. Study and update la—**

**Hana: Killua, STAHP. You're not my mother. Anyway, what Killua said is true. I have tests for the next days... Ah, and if Kin is too **_Mary Sue__,_** then I'm sorry. I was really in a hurry (or I was just don't have any idea), so ****I typed it foolishly. I'm sorry ~ ~**

**Killua: BUT YOU MUST STUDY AFTER YOU UP—**

**Hana: *put Killua's head to a toilet* Yes, mother. Your with is my command... *smirk***

**Leorio: What the hell... *sweat drop***

**Kurapika: A... Ahahahahahahaha... *sweat drop too* Kin, do the disclaimer.**

**Kin: Hunter x Hunter does not belong to Hana. It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi forever and ever. Even after his death. She only owns her OC who she call Kin. Wait, who's Kin?**

**All: ...**

**Gon: W-Well, shall we?**

* * *

**Bet x Time x Pervert**

**Kurapika's POV**

Tick...

Tock...

Tick...

Tock...

_For Heaven's sake._

_3 hours_ has passed since the argument. Well, it's not like the argument has ended _yet_. Gee, what's with these _people_? Why don't they just... How can I say it... I don't know. And it is not _my_ fault! My opponent earlier said he gave up, but he only say it half, because_ I_ immediately punched his face. Also, why is Leorio so _stubborn_?! Why don't _he_ finish my opponent, or I should say, the imposter? If he did _that_, then this conflict wouldn't happen. Ugh. Okay, calm yourself down. Calm down. This is _so_ not myself.

And before I knew it, Killua stood up. He stares at the imposter intently. "Tell me..." He spoke up, gathering everyone's attention. "Whether he was... Already dead?"

I frowned in amusement. _'Well that's a question.'_

Kin is the one who stood up now, looking intently at the imposter. "I don't know. From here, it looks like that he's already dead, but maybe..." She stopped, "maybe _if_ we look closer, he may be still breathing. If he's not breathing, check his pulse or better..." She smirked. "Torture him."

I gulped. _'Nope. Definitely not her.'_

Leorio stood up, looking intently at the imposter. "Damn! With the lack of light here, it's hard to tell!" He said. "We'd like to go and see if he's still alive!" He said, pointing his hand to the opponent. "How can we believe he'll open an eye sometime? He might already be dead!"

"I told you a little while ago. He's just fainted." The opponent said, looking at us, making his/her (I'm pretty sure it's a girl) eyes visible.

"But it had been several hours from that "a little while ago!" Leorio shouted as he point his hand to the opponent. ...He looses his temper fast.

The opponent chuckles. "Then, should we make a bet?"

"A... Bet?" Kin muttered.

He/ she chuckled again. "That's what I said. Is he dead? Or alive? Let's bet on that. So?"

"But... What are we suppose to bet!?" Leorio asked.

"You got a point there, Rioleo..." Kin said.

The opponent smirked. Well, I can see his or her mouth... But not his—Let's stay with 'it.' Let me repeat. Well, I can see it's mouth... But not it's whole face.

"Time." It said. "The winner receives times. Look at the screen." It said, telling us to look at the screen. It shows "50 : 50."

"We can bet up to 50 hours, and the minimum is 10 hours. Game is over when one of the participants is at zero. We decide the bet in each turn. If you lose, the time you have to exit must be reduced by 50 hours." The last statement made us more tense. "And if I lose... My sentence will be increased by 50 years." My eyes widened a little at this statement. _'What the hell?'_

"If you accept the game," it started, "I'll let you to check if he's still alive or not." This statement made Leorio's eyes tenses more.

Leorio scowled. "It's a girl's voice... She's insane, ready to bet her prison sentence..."

"It's a girl?" I asked in a low voice, making it a little unnoticeable, but Kin, who's sitting beside me, still can notice, and she chuckled in amusement. I blushed a little, but immediately shook my head. I scoffed. "Don't trust her, Leorio. If you lost, we would only have 9 hours to get down to the bottom." I said to him.

"More or less 9 hours..." Kin sighed.

"You're the one saying this?! I remind you that we're at this point because you didn't want to give the final blow!" Leorio shouted to me, making my eyes twitched.

I sighed. "I understand. I won't said anything now." And an imagination-lighting appears between the two of us.

"Hey! It's not the time to argue!" Gon said, while Killua sweat dropping.

"Gon is right. It's not the time to argue." Kin said, frowning. "I think you _must_ accept it. **BUT**." Kin stopped, glaring at Leorio for a second, then the glare transformed to a death glare. "If. You lose. I. Won't. Forgive you. Never. Got _that_?"

I could see Leorio gulping even from here. Hahahahahahaha. Even he has sweat all over his face streaming down. "Y-Yes, ma'am..." He said to her.

After that, Leorio turn his body to the opponent. He point his finger to the opponent and shouted, "Fine! I accept the bet!"

"Okay." The opponent said. "As I decide the bet, I let you to choose the stake, in hours." She said.

Leorio frowned. Looks like he's thinking. Well, go Leorio! ...Note please, it was a sarcasm.

Then Leorio raise his hand. "I bet 10 hours that he's still alive." He said with a bluntly.

The opponents look surprised a little. _'What's so surprising about that, anyway? Leorio is just plain stupid, so yeah.__'_

The bald one who _fought_ Tonpa earlier say something, but I can't hear it, neither any of us.

I sighed. "You're prudent..."

"That's quite normal, isn't it?" Leorio scowled. Then he muttered something that I can't catch.

"We're gonna let you check." The opponent said as she turn to a camera. "Could you open the bridge?" Which is replied by an _"Understood!"_ squeaky sound.

After the bridge showed up, Leorio and his opponent walked silently to the arena. When he arrived, he immediately squated down beside the imposter, shook his body a little, and touch his pulse. Leorio stood up. Before he could say anything, the opponent spoke up. "You see... He has only fainted, hasn't he?" She said.

The screen changed into 40:60.

"Yeah! Leorio has taken the lead!" Gon shouted happily.

"I don't like this..." Killua stated, making Gon confused. "It's strongly possible that he won't open his eyes for a long time..." He said.

I kept silent, remembering what I said earlier to Leorio.

"...You're right... He won't..." Kin said to herself. "Yeah, you're absolutely right, Killua..." Kin said, now to Killua.

"_Da naa_." Killua said. "He came close to him a few moments ago. At that time, I asked myself if he wasn't already dead. But. For them, it is more interesting if he's alive—"

"—Lying down on the ground. Am I right?" Kin asked, continuing Killua's sentences, and he nodded.

On the arena, Leorio is seen to examining the imposter's eye. He said, "there's no doubt about it. He's not dead."

Back to where we are.

"If he's lying on the ground all of the remaining time, their sentences will be reduced by 72 years..." Killua said.

"True..." Kin mumbled. "Ah, it's Leorio's turn now." Kin said as she look at the arena. I turn my head to them, and watch intently.

_'Think, Leorio. Think.'_ I thought.

It looks like Leorio is in a deep thought. Well that's a big relief...

Finally, Leorio spoke up. "Has he really fainted or not." He said—No, more like, asking. "This is the bet."

Kin smirked. "Good question."

The opponent answered, "...Okay. I bet 20 hours that he's really unconscious." She said. "But what are you gonna do to check on it?" She asked.

Leorio put the imposter's hand around his neck and carry him to the edge of the arena. "That's easy."

He said. "Oof... You're so heavy..."

Then he put the imposter's body at the edge, in a standing position. "I'm gonna release him from here." He said. "If he's really fainted, he'll die because of the fall." Leorio said again, toying his hand to scare the imposter. Wait, is he really fainted?

"Are you serious?" The opponent said in a mocking tone. "I remind you that the last match isn't over yet. Such a method won't be accepted." She said.

"Don't worry!" Leorio answered confidently. "If he dies falling, we'll recognize our defeat during Kurapika's match. And you'll have 2 victories. Do you have any questions?" He said.

The opponent seems to be thinking something first. She's a careful one, huh. After a few seconds of thinking, the opponent finally said, "That's fine. I accept."

_'Woah, woah. Is she serious? Just because you'll have 2 victories, that does not mean you have to _kill_ your friend!'_

"I accept." The opponent repeated. "But in that case, I'm making a change! I bet you 40 hours that he'll open his eyes." She said. I frowned at this.

Leorio smirked. "Finally showing your true face, huh?" He said. "Well, I'm releasing him." He continued as he release his grip from the imposter. But before the imposter falls, he opened his eyes and shout in mercy, "Hey! Hey! D-Don't release me! I'm conscious! Conscious! Y'hear me!?" He shouted as he start to struggle to prevent from falling. "Mister! Catch me! Please! I don't wanna fall!" And guess what? He almost cry. Leorio caught him before he could fall, and without thanking him, the imposter ran to the opponents' place as he shouted to himself, "You're dumb! And silly me to mix with 'ya! It's okay, I lost! And gee, I feel more secure in jail! Honestly!"

The opponent earlier look at Leorio. "You know he's going to open his eyes." She said.

"So do you." Leorio said. "Even if I'm just a cadet doctor, I'm still able to see if he's fainted or not, by looking at his eyes movement."

I sighed as the screen changed again. 80:20. But lightened up again as our score screen changes into 2. Now we have two points.

The opponent look at the screen for a moment. "Now you only have 20 hours left."

"That's true, but the score is 2-1 for us." Leorio said. "Now, it's your turn. What do you want to bet on?" Leorio said as he point his finger to her.

Suddenly, the opponent dispose her robe, revealing a short girl. She has a pink hair styled in twintails which is tied with two yellow ribbons and a magenta pair of eyes. Yeah. You got that right. She's pretty. Wait, it's not like I suddenly fall in _love_ with her! It's Leorio. Leorio stared at her in a surprised expression. I don't know if it's a surprised expression or a perverted expression. Because. He's drooling.

"Oh my God. Please no..." Kin said as she winched. I can tell what is she going to say. I know.

"I hope you're right, Kin." I said to her as I sweat dropped.

"My name is Leroute. It is pleased to meet you." The opponent, whose name's Leroute, said.

"L-Leorio..." Leorio said as he drools from his mouth.

Leroute smirked at this.

_'I got a baaad feelings...'_

"Let's bet on this." She started. "Am I a male? Or a _female_?" She said, pointing out the 'female' part.

Leorio looked taken aback. He tries to regain his composure and said, "I'm okay with this... But... How do you prove it if I'm wrong?"

Leroute narrows her eyes slightly. "With my body of course." She said in a sly tone. "You are free to auscultate me to obtain the answer."

"WHAT THE FUCK." Kin suddenly shouted.

_'S-Such vulgar word...'_ I thought. "Leorio's going to choose male. I swear." I said, sighing.

"I know, right." Killua said.

"Huh?" Said the black haired kid with spiky hair. Please note that that was a sarcasm.

"Let's go." Leorio said firmly. Yet. I know he's going to choose male.

"RIOLEO. I'M SERIOUSLY LITERALLY GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU CHOOSE MALE! GOT THAT?!" Kin shouted as she point her finger to Leorio with anger. I tried to calm her down, but only to get vulgar words from her, which making me seems awkward.

Too late.

"I bet you ten hours you're male!"

"Theeeeere we go. Happy?" I said to no one.

"Uh-huh." Killua nodded.

"How did you know?" Said the kid who has a black spiky hair innocently.

"So... Basically, Leorio is a pervert who want to **-censored-** her body. You know, much like a **-censored-**. You know them? But, this time, Leroute is the one who wanted to **-censored-** him. You got that?" Killua explained to Gon.

"Oooohhh~ I understand." He said.

"WhatthehellRioleoI'mseriouslygonnakillyouokayok ayfineokaygoodbyelemmekillyo ushutupokayshutupshutthefuck upokayfineFINE." Kin mumbled as she facepalm-ed. "You're such a pervert." She said, referring to Leorio. "And Killua! What the hell are you saying to Gon!? He's fucking innocent!"

"Geez. You're one to talk." Killua pouted.

I sighed. _'Kids...'_

Back to the arena...

"Answer?" Leorio asked.

Leroute smirked in victorious. "Sorry." This word made me want to throw Leorio down to the deep abyss. "But I'm a female."

"S-Seriously?!" Act. Let me tell you this. Leorio is the king of act.

"Want to check?" Leroute smirked more.

"F-For sure!" And the **-censored- **began. Wait. What? Oh. NO! Not _that _one, okay?!

Back to us...

"Boys!" Kin said as she close Killua and Gon's eyes with both of her hands. "Minors can't see!"

I roll my eyes in amusement as I chuckles.

"Kurapika!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Close your eyes!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

**~~ After the -censored- **~~

Tick.

The screen changes. 90:10.

"RIOLEOOOOOOO!" Again, Leorio ignored Kin's shout.

Tonpa snickered.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you snickering for?"

Instead of answering my question, he said, "He's gonna lose."

All of us look at him intently after he said that. "...What do you mean by that?" Kin glared at him, ignoring the fact that he talked.

"Leorio doesn't have anymore secrets for his opponent. He has absolutely no sense of gaming. Leorio always bet so that he limits damages at the maximum. During a bet, somebody who's incapable of making an abstraction of his previous defeat can't win." Tonpa explained, making all of us went silent.

"Your turn!" Leroute said. Leorio went silent, probably thinking.

Then, he finally said, "Fine! I'll use my luck!" That words made me want to smack something up. "We're going to bet on _jan-ken-po_*!"

"Agreed." Leroute immediately said. "I bet 80 hours I'll win!" She said. _'What... The hell...'_

"Huh?!"

"Does that bother you? We bet the number of hours we want, no? But don't worry. If you lose, you'll only lose 10 hours." She smirked, enjoying the fact that she had made Leorio taken aback.

The two went silent, thinking. And at the same time, they clench their hand and Leorio shouted, "Scissors!" To deceive her. Result? Draw.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

Result? Leroute won.

Tick.

The screen changes.

100:0.

_'_Good_. We lose. Thank you so much, Leorio.'_

* * *

**Hana: and theeen... Leorio walked to his side in defeat. Then Kin torture him.  
**

**Kin: Hana cannot write that. Because it's to gory.**

**Hana: Anyways, thank you for those who reviews! And sorry for the delay. Also, I am veryveryveryvery sorry if there's some bad language~ I just _had_ to add them. Forgive me~? Anyway, * is Rock Paper Scissors or something. Am I right?  
**

**Killua: No. And yes.  
**

**Hana: YOU'RE SO BLUNT.**

**Killua: Ikr.**

**Kurapika: Thanks for reading, everyone.**

**Leorio: *passed out***

**Gon: Please review! See you in the next chapter! Next will be Killua and Kin's fight! Bye bye~!**


	10. The Secret x Is x Revealed

**Agh, guys, really, I'm sorry I haven't update these days... It's just- I'm so busy right now! Even I had to upload this secretly! (no it's a lie)Anyway, thank you for you guys who reviewed and Favorited/followed my story! Even if it's an Anon. And, wow, next week is my big exam! Wish me luck, okay!?  
**

_**ANYWAY. I REWRITE CHAPTER 6 AND 7 A LITTLE. PLEASE REREAD IT. PLEASE.**_

**And anyway, I'm going to stop writing the A/N with HxH characters. 'Cuz I think that's a bit... weird? No it's not that... Ah, whatever! Just- read it!**

**Disclaimer: ...you already know.**

* * *

**The Secret x Is x Revealed**

**Nobody's POV**

After Leorio's defeat, Kin immediately beat him up. Leorio was defeated in a gamble game with Leroute, who is actually a psychologist who would manipulated her patients into committing suicide. It made them even, 2 – 2. After Kin beat the crap out of Leorio (who bribed her that he will give her 2000 Jenny), Killua volunteered to go next. Then Leorio put a ridiculous and shocked face. "Why are you making a face like that?" Killua sweat dropped, a bit offended.

"Damn! I absolutely had to win so that we'd be able to go on! I'm sorry, Gon! Kurapika!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Hey! Where the hell is my name?!" Kin shouted.

"What did you say!?" Killua shouted. "Gon! He's beginning to seriously iritate me!" Killua shouted again.

"I-It can't be helped..." Gon sweat dropped.

"Kurapika! Do something about him!" Kin shouted at Kurapika.

"Why me...?" Kurapika sweat dropped.

"Because you're dependable!" Kin shouted, faking her tears.

Kurapika didn't answer. He sighed. "Just ignore him." He said.

Kin pouted. "Fine, fine. Whatever." She muttered before she sit beside Kurapika.

Killua grumbled to Leorio. "You're giving up on me even though we haven't see my opponent, nor the way he fights! How can you tell that I can't beat the crap outta him?! Or her—" He muttered the last part, "—Well, if he give me a mathematical problem, I absolutely can't solve it!" Killua blabbered to Leorio.

"You can't do math?" Kin shouted in disbelief.

"Shut up!" Killua looks away.

Leorio frowned. "Uh, you're not wrong, though... We may still have a chance..." Leorio said to no one as he look at the opponent who is now removing his cloak. As he remove his cloak, a pair of frightening eye is seen. Leorio's eyes widened in shock and fear, while Kin stared at the opponent intently. Gon noticed them and asked, "You guys know him?" Leorio gulped. Instead of answering Gon's question, he turned his head to Killua, "Killua."

"Huh?" Killua stared at Leorio.

"Forget about the victory! Just... Don't fight against that guy!"

Killua raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"He is Johness the Dissector. The greatest murderer in all of Zaban's history! He follows no particular logic in his murders. He kills with no distinction of age or gender. At least 146 have been reduced to the state of shreds of flesh under his hand. Some of the bodies of his poor victims are cut into thousand of pieces, others partly amputated; some parts staying at the place of the crime, others carried off with him. He even pulled out the heart of a still 11 years old child!" Leorio took a deep breath. "In fact, the only common point between all those bodies is that they were all cut into at least 50 parts. And this man _always_ acted with his own hand!" Leorio explained.

Right after Leorio explained that, Johness gripped the wall, hard. A crack is heard, then the wall cracked. Johness just destroyed it with just his hand. In a scary voice, he said, "it sure has been a long time since I last touched a human flesh..."

Killua stared at Johness blankly.

"You don't have to fight such a monster. After all, this exam takes place every year—"

Killua, totally ignoring Leorio's warning, walked to the arena. "Hey!" Leorio shouted.

"Don't worry, Leorio." Kin started.

"Huh? What do you mean don't worry?! Killua is fighting against Johness the Dissector! He could be killed anytime!" Leorio complained.

Kin smirked. "Let's see..."

Back at the arena, Killua relaxedly walk. Then he stopped in front of Johness. "So, how will we fight?"

Johness chuckled. But it sounded intimidating. Normal people would run away from this. "Fight? I think you misunderstood, kid." He smirked. "There will be a one-way massacre. I don't really care abot this exam, of this amnesty... All I want is to touch your flesh." He said, "concerning you, just cry and shout. That will be enough."

Killua, absolutely not affected by the threatening, said nonchalantly, "Okay. You think it's better dying than losing, don't you?"

"Yes." Johness simply answered. "And you, you're gonna—"

In a flash, Killua snatched Johness' heart away. Johness stood there, frozen. He look at his chest, surprised. Then he turn his head to Killua who's holding his heart, which is still beating. Johness' eyes widened as he try to walk to Killua, reaching out his hand. "Give... Give it back..." Johness said in a low voice. Killua just stared at him, smirking. His eyes is different. It's like that he's _soulless._ Then, without warning, he destroyed Johness' heart, making everyone shocked, with Kin being the only exception; she just winched. Johness stopped moving. Slowly, he fell to the cold ground with his hand reaching out to Killua.

"There, three on two." Killua said as he walk to his side, hands in pocket, looking at the baldy that Tonpa fought. Then he spoke: "hey, tell me, aren't you a bit frustated for not having any fighting scene? I'll give you one."

The baldy stared at him, a little taken aback by Killua's statement. He sighed (in fear) as he answered, "No, thank you, I had enough."

Meanwhile, at Gon's side...

Leorio stared at Killua in shock. "Him... Where the hell does he come from?! I didn't really expect this kind of scene!" Leorio shouted.

Gon stared at Leorio. "Ah, right, you don't know." Gon said.

"Don't know what?!"

"Do you know his family name, Leorio?" Kin asked. Leorio did not answer. Kin smirked. "His name is Killua _Zoldyck _you know~" Kin grinned innocently.

Leorio's eyes widened, shock. "Zoldyck?! You mean, that deadly assassins family?!"

Gon nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly, Killua appeared in front of Leorio, looking at Kin. "Oi, your turn now. Right?" He said to Kin. Kin grinned at him, "yeah, of course." She said as she stood up. She glances to Kurapika for a second, seeing him smiling at her, mouthing _"good luck."_ She smiled and waves her hand, signaling 'thank you.' After that, she walked to the arena. She stared at her opponent intently, since her opponent hasn't yet reveal his (or her) appearance. _'Hurry up, would 'ya.'_ As if reading her mind, her opponent removed his cloak. Kin almost choke when she saw his face. A man around 23 year old standing in front of her. He has a neat black raven hair that is parted to his right. He has a pair of sharp silver eye and is wearing a glasses. He looks like a normal person, but looks can decieve.

"Long time no see, Kin."

Kin winched hearing his voice, a little disgusted. "Who are you?" Kin asked, acting.

"Oh, you. You don't need to act. You know me, right? Kin~?" He asked in a sing-a-song voice.

Kin sighed. "Shut up, Aero. You're voice makes me want to puke." Kin stared at him, no, glaring. She tried to control her emotions, hoping her eyes won't change color.

"Ah, so you _do_ remember me~" Aero said.

"Of course. I would never forget a person who betrayed me, you know. And how the hell did you ended up here?" Kin asked, eyes narrowing.

"Hm? Did I betrayed you?" Aero asked, putting his finger on his chin.

"Don't play dumb on me, bastard. And answer my question," Kin scowls.

Aero hummed. "Fine, princess—" Kin winched, "—I slaughtered a rich family, and also wrecked up an auction. Oh, and I raped a few of young girls—"

"Stop," Kin put her palm in front of her face. "You changed into a jerk," Kin said, "and a pervert. And a pedophile."

"Aww, don't be like that, Kin~" Aero smirked, staring at the blond's blue eyes. "We can't waste time, right? Let's start the fight, shall we?" He suggested as he removed his glasses.

"Oh, you're right." Kin said.

Then the two positioned themselves in their fighting position. Then suddenly, they clashed without warning in the air. They fight in melee style, making Kin in a disadvantage. She is not really talented in melee fights, but she is talented in a ranged combat. Suddenly, Aero kicked her, making her fall down to the hard floor. Blood came out of her mouth when she hit the hard floor. Kin tried to stood up as Aero landed on the floor softly.

"Did you enjoy that?" Aero smirked.

"Yeah." Kin said sarcastically as she wiped the blood below her mouth.

Aero walked to Kin when she finally stood up. Kin secretly took her origami from her pocket, and Aero seems didn't notice it, yet. "Do you want more?"

"Huh, of course not, jerk." Kin rolled her eyes.

Aero pouted out-of-characterly. "Meanie."

Kin twitched. Then she throw her origamis to him, which are avoided by Aero easily. "Uh, you don't change at all. Especially your skills." Aero commented. "You are still weak as always, Kin~ I'm disappointed..." He continued to taunt her.

Kin winched. _'Okay, that's it, I'm angry.'_ She thought furiously. Kin does not like when people underastimate her, especially the one who says herself weak just because she's a girl. No, it's not dislike, it's _hate. _Then her eye color changed into a scarlet pair of eyes, and since her back is facing her teammates, they can not see it. Aero smirked. Then Kin dashed to him at full speed, tried to stab his stomach, but he avoided it, only to get a scratch on his waist.

"Huh? That's it?" Aero frowned, taunting her again.

"Shut up, bastard." Kin said before she moved behind Aero. Without warning, she kicked him hard, making himself almost at the edge of the arena. Then to Kin's surprise, Aero stood up like nothing happened, but he still got them bruises.

"Ouch..." Aero groaned as he cracked his neck. "That hurts you know, you even broke some ribs of mine..." Aero grinned.

Kin sighed. "You..."

"Ah, whatever." He said. "I'll give you some counter-attack, then!" He grinned. Then suddenly, three knives is now in front of her, almost touching her face. Luckily, Kin avoided them swiftly by moving to the right. Aero smirked. "Got'cha."

"Kin! Above you!"

Kin's eyes widened when she heard Kurapika's concerned voice. She look above, shocked seeing some knives above, falling to her that's ready to stab her anytime. She panics, but then she throw some of her origamis at one each of them, but she can't repell them all, so some knives managed to stab her. She groaned in pain when the knives stabbed her shoulder and her thigh. Aero laughed. "Ahaha, got you!" He laughed. Kin removed the knives that stabbed her earlier slowly as she groaned.

Kin glared at him with her scarlet eyes, which startled her teammates, especially Kurapika.

"Hey, that's scary, Kin. If looks can kill, I'll be dead by now." Aero said sarcastically.

Kin frowned, looks like she's thinking of something to defeat him. Then she suddenly got an idea which maybe he hasn't thought about. And she'll try to play nicely, of course.

Kin jumped in a hurry to the corner of the arena near a torchlight as she hold her origami in front of her face. Then she threw it to Aero who's already in his fighting position again. But instead of stabbing Aero, it missed, and turned 45 degrees, and unbelievably stabbed the torchlight at the other corner.

Aero stared at the torchlight in awe. "Woah! Cool! You managed to stab that torchlight with a single origami! How did you do that?"

Kin rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless."

"You're the one who's hopeless, you know~" Aero grinned.

Kin scowls, "shut it."

Then, Aero threw his knives again to her, but Kin expected this. With this, she jumped high, avoiding the knives, and landed swiftly on the opposite torchlight of the torchlight that was stabbed by her origami. And then she threw her origami again, yet missed, again. Like before, it turned around 45 degrees, and stabbed the other torchlight at the other corner. Aero notices this weirdness and said to her: "This is not like you to miss two in a row." He said, narrowing his eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Try to move." Kin answered his question.

Aero raised an eyebrow, but try to move as she said. He tried to move, but somehow he can't. He tried to move again, but can't. He tried to move several times, but he can't. Aero finally snapped and glared at Kin. "What the hell did you do to me." Kin frowned in amusement. _'Sounds like a statement other than like a question.'_ "Use _gyo*_." Kin commanded.

"I don't take command from you."

"Just do it."

Aero glared at her before activating his _gyo_. Then his eyes widened. Aero saw some _nen_ rope binding him. "You! Remove these at once!" Aero shouted to her as he try to remove the _nen_ rope by himself by resisting it.

Kin rolled her eyes. "Hell no. Oh, and say your prayers, Aero." Kin smiled.

"What?" Aero stared at her in shock.

"'Cuz I'm gonna kill you." The blond said as she took the torchlight out of its place and burnt the ropes. Aero stared at the blond in shock.

"No! Stop! I beg you!" Aero begged as the fire started to creep to him.

"Oops, it's too late!" Kin said, making a peace sign when the fire started to burn Aero's body.

Aero screamed in fear as the fire burnt him. Kin's teammates; Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and Tonpa (except Killua), stared at the two in shock and surprise. While Kin watch Aero screaming in pain until nothing is left but the ashes of him. She hummed. She turned her face to the opponents. "So, with this, we won, right?" She asked.

The baldy who fought Tonpa earlier (namely Bendot) answered, "yes, you have won..." He said, his voice shaking a little. "Passing through here, you'll arrive in a small room. You'll have to spend forty hours there, that's the amount of time you lose." Bendot explained when another bridge showed up at the right side of Kin. Kin glared at Leorio who's sweating.

The blond sighed, then turn her head at her teammates. "Well then, shall we go?" She said as her eyes color changed.

"Oh, right, yes..." Leorio said as he walked to the arena, following Kin who's already walking towards the room. But suddenly, Kin fell to the ground.

"Kin!" Kurapika shouted, running towards her, followed by Leorio and the others.

"K-Kurapika..."

"What's wrong?" Kurapika asked to her, concerned as he carry Kin on his back.

Lerio stared at her wound. "There's poison on her wound..."

"What?" Kurapika stared at her wound.

Gon stared at it too, "ah, you're right."

Kin smiled weakly. "This poison is from Aero's knives. It's not that dangerous."

"But Kina— I mean, Kin..." Kurapika stared at her, concerned.

"No, really. The poison will disappear within 24 hours." Kin smiled.

"But you will suffer at that time." Leorio said, making Kin froze. "This is _amor_. A poison that will make your body suffer in mental pains in 24 hours." Leorio explained. Kurapika stared at Kin in shock, and Kin looks away. "Just sleep, Kin. It'll reduce the pain." Leorio suggested as Kin winched on a sudden pain. "Yeah..." Kin muttered and in a second, she's asleep.

"Kurapika."

Kurapika turned his head to Leorio, who was calling him. "Yeah?"

"The cure for her is a kiss." Leorio smirked.

"Whut."

* * *

**Ugh, fail action scene. OH GOD- I ALSO FAILED WRITING A THIRD PERSON'S POV. AGH-  
*gyo: ...you already know this, right? Fine, for the one who don't know, _Gyo_ (凝 Focus) is an advanced application of _Ren_ by which a Nen-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. Gyo increases the strength of that one body part, but leaves the rest of the body more vulnerable. _Gyo_ is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Nen-user to see aura and things which would otherwise be hidden (e.g. Nen objects hidden by _In_). The one that Kin used on the rope is _In. __In_ (隱 Conceal) is an advanced form of _Zetsu_ used to almost completely conceal the presence of a Nen-user's aura. _In_ is used on a Nen-user's _Hatsu_ ability to make it invisible to other Nen-users. _In_ can be countered by using _Gyo_ in the eyes or through _En._  
**

**Oh, and Aero is just an extra character (Aero: HEY!) to help this so-called plot. *grins*  
**

**Can you give me critiques? And reviews to of course! I'll try to update soon! And anyway. I have a fever with Kuroko no Basuke right now. I love Midorima more than anything~ His tsundere attitude- *nosebleeds* ugh- I can't I just can't- *faints***


	11. Truth x Name x Kiss

**Agh! I'm VERY VERY VERY TRIPLE VERY SORRY about the late update! I got exams lately! Don't worry, it's now aaaaaall over. C: AND I PASSED CINEDCIEOAMOCEWMC :D **

**Oh, and, please read my AkaKuro oneshot, titled "Light Lag" C: Yes, shounen-ai. Yes, Kurobasu fandom. Yes, AkaKuro.**

**Anyway,**

**I love you guys for reviewing. Sorry again for the ones who waited~ NOW YOU CAN READ.**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Only the great Yoshihiro Togashi does C: - wuv this emoticon.**

* * *

**Truth x Name x Kiss  
Nobody's POV**

Kurapika put Kin's sleeping body on the corner of the room. She looked very peaceful when she's asleep, despite the poison inside her body. Kurapika sat beside her with his legs crossed.

He suddenly remembered the time when Killua snatched Johness' heart. Kurapika wondered how he could do that. If he remembered correctly, that time Killua didn't even brought any weapons. So he really snatched Johness' heart with his bare hands? Kurapika shook his head. _'Maybe it was just a technique,'_ he thought. He decided to ask Killua.

"..." Kurapika stayed silent for a second, then stared at Killua's hand who's reading a book from a shelf. "Killua, what technique did you use just now?"

"Which?" Killua asked as he stretched his hand.

"When you... You know, snatched Johness the Dissector." Kurapika said, scratching the back of his head.

Killua smirked a little, barely seen. "I can't say it's really a technique, I have only taken his heart. But..." He stretched his other hand, then suddenly Killua changed his fingernails into claws, making the pulse very visible.

"I just did a small modification to make the hold easier." He smirked.

Gon and Leorio who listened our conversation looked surprised. Leorio twitched his eyes.

"A killer stays despite all an amateur. Me, I'm an ex-professional." He explained. "My parents are much more skilled than me, if they were the ones fighting, the wound wouldn't have bled."

"..." Silence. It took time for them to understand Killua's statement completely.

"It's reassuring to have him with us..." Leorio said.

_'Yes... While he's STILL with us.'_ Kurapika thought.

Then Kurapika tried to relax again. He closed his eyes to relax. Then he remembered the scarlet color in Kin's eyes. His eyes snapped open. _'No way,'_ he thought. It couldn't be, Kin couldn't be _her_. But her eyes, it confirmed it. She must be her. Then again, their attitude is so different.

Kurapika looked around, noticing that everyone is sleeping, except Killua and Gon who's playing game. Oh, and if he remembered correctly, they knew something about her; they talked something about her when she's upset in the way to the arena. He stared at the silver and raven haired boys. Maybe he should try to ask them? He doubt that they would tell him anything.

Killua—who's an ex-professional assassin—noticed Kurapika's stare. The silver hair turned around to Kurapika. "Yo, something wrong?"

Kurapika blinked. "No, nothing."

"You're obviously lying." Killua frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Kurapika?" Gon asked, decided to join the conversation.

Kurapika sighed. He stared at Killua and Gon's eyes. "You know something about... Kin... right?"

Killua raised his eyebrow—

Gon blinked—

—"Nah, no."

—"Um, yes."

Killua glared, Gon scratched his back.

"Gon! Kin said don't tell it to Kurapika!" Killua yelled.

"I-It just slipped out!" Gon said. Then they bickered like crazy.

_'Huh?'_ "What's the _it_?"

"E-Eh?" Killua and Gon stopped their bickering.

"I said, what's the _it_?" Kurapika narrowed his eyes. "Tell me. Now." He said in a little dangerous tone.

Killua and Gon shuddered. "I-it's..." Gon started.

"Well..."

"Tell me."

"Aye, captain!" They saluted.

Then Killua started to explain. Before explaining them to me, he asked me do Kurapika wants to know _everything_.Kurapika frowned, then answered with a nod. The silver hair sighed.

Killua explained everything, literally. He explained that Kin is a Kuruta too, like Kurapika. That, he already knew. Because she can turn her eyes into scarlet color. But then, it could be that she's just another survivor, not _her_. I was still calm, until Gon said these words:

"She said that you're her childhood friend."

It's like that flowers bloomed around Kurapika.

He gasped. "N-No way... So she's really... Kinnara..."

Gon and Killua blinked. "Kinnara?"

"It's her real name. I know it." He smiled, they smiled too. "Is there anything else?"

Gon look at Killua. _"Should we tell him 'that'?"_

_"Yeah, he need to know." _They're whispering.

Gon nodded. "You may need to prepare yourself a little if you want to hear this..." Gon said to Kurapika.

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Her right eye—" Gon turn his head to the sleeping Kin. "—The Genei Ryoudan took it."

_...Eh? No way._

_The Ryoudan... Took it?_

"Kurapika..."

"What?"

"You're eyes..."

_Eh?_

Kurapika look at the nearest mirror. _'My eyes, it's... Scarlet. Anger... I think the one that triggered this is anger...'_ He thought. He touched his cheeks.

"I see. That's enough. I've get enough informations."

"...Okay."

Then he leave the two alone. He saw them continue to play games. Kurapika stood up then walk to the shelf. There's some books there, he decided to read some. He searched for some interesting books, and he found it. The book's cover is red, and there's a big picture of scarlet eye on it. He twitched. _'Kuruta eyes.'_ He threw the book to the trash bin, surprising Killua and Gon. But he ignored them by continuing to search some books.

And his eyes caught a book. The cover is blue, and there's a picture of a liquid on the cover. The title is, _'Rare Kind of Poisons.'_

_'Poisons?'_ He thought. "Is there _amor _ in it?" Kurapika muttered, opening the book. Kurapika opened the table of contents, searching for _amor_. _'There it is.'_ Page 97. He immediately open page 97. There's a picture of a man sleeping, much like the state Kin is in. Also, the liquid. It is red, like the color of blood. He started to read.

_**AMOR**_

Amor _is a poison that will cause your body to become numb and suffer in 24 hours. It is very painful, some of the victims said that they feel like being stabbed with numerous swords. It also can bring back sad memories. _

_Sleep will reduce the pain a little, but that will make your suffer in your dreams. But just a little. It also can cause the victims sweating a lot._

_As Dr. Hyde—a professional and famous doctor—said,_ amor _can only be cured using the nen power of a specialist healer, or the simplest, a soft kiss._

_If _amor _cannot be cured within 24 hours, the victim will die._

_The one who want to use this poison on someone must love or has a feeling to the target._

Kurapika's feelings is mixed. Embarrassed, worried, and jealousy.

Embarrassed because: he doesn't know what _nen_ is, so he must kiss her? He doubt that he can kiss her without passing out.

Worried because: what if his kiss doesn't work? She will die...

Jealousy because: _'The one who want to use this poison on someone must love or has feeling to the target'_? Does that means Aero loved Kin? Kurapika scowled. But he's dead anyway, he thought.

He closed the book and put the book on the shelf again. Sigh. He looked around, seeing that Killua and Gon is already sleeping. He coughed, _'maybe it's my chance...'_

Kurapika stared at Kin, and he walked to her. He kneed down to her. Kurapika stared at her sleeping figure. _'She looks so fragile.'_ He thought as he blushed.

He hold her chin with his hand, and he leaned closer. Close enough to hear her soft breath. he leaned closer and closer, until he closed the gap between them.

Kurapika had kissed her softly.

Her lips feels like blueberry. Her lips is so soft. Kurapika can't take it anymore, he immediately broke the kiss. His breath is unstable. Still embarrassed, he close his eyes and closed his eyes.

"K-Kurapika...?!"

He doesn't know if he's fortunate or not, but Kin is awake.

**AMG I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. I'M TRYING TO MAKE MORE K. BYE.**

**OH AND DON'T FORGET TO READ LIGHT LAG LOLLOLOL /slap**


End file.
